The Other Side
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Last year of high school, and Annabeth is determined to make it out alive and unnoticed by anyone. Including her crush and neighbor Percy. But after a freak accident during gym, she begins to realize that maybe school isn't all about getting the grades.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

There he was again, every day on the beach looking effortless in the water. He was spectacular in the water, his arms moving effortlessly through the waves. To say I was a little bit obsessed was an understatement. Which it really weird for me. Before we moved here and saw him, I wasn't interested in guy. It had gotten to the point when mum thought I was a lesbian. Not that I told her about Percy or anything, but she knew. She always knew.

"Annabeth?" dad called up the stairs, jolting me from my spot at my desk. It faced the window that overlooked the sea, giving me such a perfect view of...things. Very good looking things. "Coming dad" I called back , tying my hair back away from my face in it's usual messy bun and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Mum and dad were both there, mum sitting at the table eating her usual bowl of Muesli, dad looking over the toaster like it was going to explode. "Morning" I called, pulling out my box of cereal and myself a bowl. "Morning Darling" mum said, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I sat down at the table next to here. All I got from my dad was a grunt as he continued to stare at the toaster.

"You ready for school today" she asked, ignoring dads cursing as the toast popped up burnt as usual "Start of senior year"

"I think I'm ready mum" I said with a smile. The truth being I was more then ready to go back. The summer had been fun, beach parties, hanging out with my girls when they weren't hanging out with their boyfriends – which wasn't often – working out, reading when I could, sketching out new designs and all that stuff. But I loved school. I got a rush from getting a right answer, or getting an A* on a exam. I took after my mother that way.

We both laughed as dad cursed again as he glanced at the clock. Kissing me on the forehead and mum on the lips, he rushed out the door with his tie still undone and have a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Right honey, I have a big meeting today, so I might be home a bit later then usual" mum said, putting her bowl in the sink and grabbing her suitcase. Mum was an architect with a pretty big name. She had re-designed the New York skyline, and after that she had landed some pretty big deals that did take her away from us some of the time. We had moved to California for Dad's job, but it also gave mum the opportunity to expand the business. She now had a name, dad had a bigger salary and I had some new friends. And a new crush. California had certainly grown on me in the past couple of years. With one last kiss on my forehead, mum headed out of the door, looking beautiful as always.

Before long I was heading out myself, after double checking I had everything of course. With everything set and in my car, I made my way to Piper's house first. My outfit more casual then some would like but I didn't give a crap. Thalia could give me all the lectures she wanted, but I was still going to ware my oversized NY hoddie and the Batman converse dad had given me two years ago to kind of soften the blow of moving.

Pulling into the driveway of the McLean Mansion, it never failed to impress me how big it was. Mum had designed it of course, one of her first major projects when we had arrived in California, and it just screamed modern elegance. Piper however, screamed down to earth which is what I loved about her. No matter how famous her dad got, she never let any of it go to her head.

"Thalia's going to kill you" were her first words to me when she got in the passenger seat, looking me once over with a smile on her face "Oh like you're dressed any better" I teased, looking her over. She too had an oversized jumper on, but it looked amazing on her. She could pull off anything and still look like a movie star. She did have the gene's I guess

"Thalia picked this out for me" she laughed, sending a smug smile my way as we drove through LA on the way to one more house. We were picking up Thalia – something I was highly looking forward too, I hadn't seen her in ages – as well as her twin brother Jason. Or as Piper liked to call him her boyfriend.

"I don't have to give you a lift you know"

"You do because you love me" she smiled, plugging in her iPod. It took about 5 minutes to get to the Grace house, where Piper was attacked by Jason – seriously the way those two were going at it was like they hadn't seen each other all summer – and I was attacked by Thalia. Not in the same way of course, thank god, but I kind of wished I had just headed straight to school.

As much as I loved seeing Piper happy with Jason, I was kind of jealous they had found each other. With all the flirting and the texting, it was like they had been going out 4 months instead of four years. I guess they still hadn't left the honeymoon phase. And if I had driven past, I would not be receiving the angry death glare Thalia was sending me as she looked at my hoodie.

"Seriously" she said, a sort of pissed off look on her face "Seriously"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be innocent when I knew exactly what I had done wrong "You're wearing that? Of all things on the first day of school. Scratch that, the first day of senior year"

"Thalia"

"You could at least pretend you care" oh great, now she was acting all offended. It was a hoodie, one that I would probably remove half way through the day at some point, and it helped me blend in to the crowd. Unlike Thalia, I was not one for standing out. "Can we go yet?" I asked, getting back in the drivers seat. This also knocked Jason and piper out of their little Love bubble, allowing them to get in the back

"You are so lucky we're out of time Chase" Thalia smiled, getting in the front seat and giving me a proper hug. She also had a boyfriend, Luke. But he was a year older then us and therefore was now attending collage, something Thalia found very attractive. I just gave her a sweet smile, then put the car into drive. We would be at school in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The first day of school was faster then I expected, and it was nice to see everyone again. And this year I wasn't alone at the lunch table whilst the other two girls were distracted by guys. Now Thalia was with me. Which might not have been the best thing, but thankfully, she chose to keep her mouth shut on the whole hoodie thing.

After a healthy session of eating and watching Piper and Jason act all couple like – which almost made me throw up when they got too cute – I made my way to gym, looking forward to working out a little bit. I could also get a little competitive sometimes, which could be

fun, but sometimes didn't end well.

I made my way to the poolside, stretching a little when I saw him come out of the changing rooms, accompanied by Jason, and Grover who was one of Percy's best friends. Percy looked amazing, though I was careful not to stare too long. He was a couple of inches taller then me, his hair dark and messy, almost like he didn't know what a comb was but I liked it like that. And his body. Those morning swim sessions in the sea had left him with a toned body I had often fantasied about, I a not going to lie.

His eyes though. Those were by far his best feature.

You know the colour of the sea, when the first rays of sun have hit the surface and it creates that lovely blue colour. Yeah his eyes were that colour. And I knew I was sad for knowing that.

"Hey Chase" Jason shouted out, jolting me out of my daydream as he left Percy and Grover to talk about whatever they were talking about "Didn't know you were in this class"

"Well I am Grace" I smiled, knowing that Jason could be as competitive as me, especially when it came to sports "What you going to do about it?" he still hadn't gotten over the time I had beaten him at basketball. Though he had underestimated me in that respect. I did spend most of my time with my head in my books, but I was also a little ADHD, something hardly anyone knew. Which meant I was pretty good at sport.

"How about a race?" he suggested, crossing his arms over his chest, giving me a challenging look. Okay I admit I could see what Piper saw in the due. He was funny, he was good looking, you could hold a decent conversation with him. But he wasn't my type.

No my type was a guy I was too scared to even talk to.

Jason, he was more like a brother which made it some much fun when I beat him, because I could rub it in his face "You sure you want to do that? Remember what happened last time"

"Last time you cheated" he snarled. See, he was competitive. And when he got competitive, he got serious, which is why I had so much fun teasing him about it.

"I did not" I gasped, hitting him on the arm pretty hard like I did every time he accused me of it "you're just a sore loser"

"Well not today, you're going down Annie" he shouted, dodging away from me so I wouldn't hit him again. I hated being called Annie. Hated it even more when he started to whistle a hard knock life.

Soon we were off. In different lanes of course, but could see Jason edging ahead of me. We were just warming up though, so I didn't sweat it too much, not willing to give my all just yet.

I liked swimming, the water being the only place where I was completely silent. I could think about things and not worried about getting interrupted or asked to do something. And while I did try to keep my thoughts on designing and the building I wanted to create, I caught one glimpse of Percy and those thoughts were gone. I had seen him swim before but I never failed to notice how graceful he was.

Before I knew it, we had finished the lesson. Jason had won the race – of course I had been distracted – and couldn't help but do his little victory dance on the pool side which – in my opinion - made him look like a bigger idiot. I took it like a woman watching and laughing whilst he made an even bigger fool of himself.

But then it happen. He had his back to me, dancing, and he slipped. Flailing back, his elbow hit me right in the nose which made one giant crunch sound. His body continued to fall which knocked me over back into the pool. I sank to the bottom a trail of red water leading up to the surface which made me feel light headed. I wasn't one for blood, and on special occasions I passed out. Thanks to the lack of oxygen, the pain and the blood, my world was going dark in no time.

The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital, my mum clutching my right hand whilst my dad looked over me. "She's awake" dad said, rushing to my other side. My head was killing me, the bright artificial lights in the room making it worse. I groaned as I tried to sit up a bit. Even thought the rest of my body was fine, my face felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer. Which is what I would be calling Jason from now on.

"How you doing sweetie" mum asked, bushing a strand of hair away from my forehead with a kind smile on her face. Apparently I had a broken nose and a concussion so they were keeping me overnight for observation. Great, a night in the hospital. But I should be back at school in the next two days so that wasn't too bad.

Not long after the doctor left, Jason was at my door along with the my girls. And Percy. I successfully skimmed over him to my girls, Thalia who had a murderous face aimed at her brother, and piper who looked relived.

But what was Percy doing here? I shot a look to Thalia, but she didn't notice on account of her death glare. An I doubt she would have gotten it due to this giant brace on my face that covered my nose.

But before I could ask anything, Jason stumbled out "I'm so sorry Annabeth" he looked so sincere I almost laughed "Its fine Jason" I smiled, forgiving him. I knew accidents happened, granted nothing this big had happened before, but Percy was in my hospital room and I could actually feel his eyes on me "No it's not Annabeth"

"Are you kidding me?" I interrupted the stammering boy, wanting to put hi out of his misery "This is the best thing that could have happened" I smiled, watching as six questioning looks were sent my way "You're dancing physically hurts people, so as from this point you're officially banned from dancing" I laughed, watching as his cheeks flushed a little as Thalia laughed with me. Piper kissed his cheek, trying to suppress a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So is anyone going to explain to me what happened after I blacked out?" I asked once the laughter had died down. After seeing I was all right, mum had gone back to her meeting and dad had gone home, promising to come back tomorrow to pick me up after I was discharged.

"Well" Jason started, his face still a little pink after the joke "you fell into the pool"

"I know"

"And you weren't coming back up. There was blood coming up, but no air bubbles. Before we knew it Percy here" he pointed to Percy, whose face had turned the same shade of pink Jason's had earlier "He jumped in after you and pulled you up"

"You did?" I asked, a little shocked that he would actually do that for me "yeah, he even gave you CPR until the paramedics came." Jason answered for him but I barely noticed. Because Percy was actually looking right back at me, his sea green eyes looking right back at my dull grey ones. I tore my eyes away from his when Piper made a sound, a cross between a cough and a laugh which distracted me.

Nobody really knew about my crush. Piper had a clue, but I guess she really didn't have anything to gone on until just now. Which was going to be hell, because she would tell Thalia and she would rip the shit out of me for it. This had to stay a secret for as long as possible.

Everyone stayed for another hour or so before they had to get back home. Apparently my parents had fetched my car, and Thalia had collected my stuff out of my locker. Once hearing that I did fear for the life of my NY hoddie until Thalia chucked it at me. I wrapped it around myself, the back of my hospital gown finally covered and I was slightly warmer.

But Thalia, Jason and Piper had to go home. Which meant that it was just Percy and I in the hospital room "ummm" I started, thinking of the proper way to thank him "I don't think I thanked you properly"

"Really, it's no big deal" he said slightly awkwardly as he ran his hand through his untameable hair. He wasn't even looking at me, but he made no move to leave. Here I was, with a guy I had had a crush since the day I had started high school here, never having spoken two words to him before. When I realised he only lived a couple of houses down from me I still didn't speak to him.

Yet he was still here.

"No big deal? You saved my life" I said, finally finding my voice. God he made me nervous "You didn't have to jump in after me"

"Yes I did" he said, his voice firm. His eyes swirling with determination "No one else was going to do it, and I couldn't just stand there" he stared babbling, which I thought was extremely cute. Here he was, the usually cool Percy Jackson at a loss for words "I couldn't let you die" he spluttered out finally.

"Well thank you. Seriously, I don't know how I'm going to repay you" well I could think of a few ways but we weren't t that stage in our non-existent relationship so I doubt me jumping him would be well received. His babbling had stopped now , the cool persona slipping back into place "How about" he said, a gorgeous smirk crossing his face "You just owe me one"

"Yeah, I think that could work"

He stayed until visiting hours were over, and by that time I had already come up with a nickname for him. For now on, I was to call him seaweed brain. Because seriously the guy loves the sea. Thankfully the conversation wasn't too awkward, but we were kind of friends now I guess.

Percy Jacksons friend. Well, I would take what I could get for now. I didn't even know if he liked me as more then a friend anyway but by the end of the day, I knew I certainly liked him.

Now he was more then the fantasy, it's more then the idea of me and him together. Now I've actually talked to him I could really see us going out. And if I wasn't careful enough, that could lead trouble and that meant getting hurt.

When the nurse came round to tell him visiting hours were now over, he looked kind of disappointed. I felt it, I didn't want him to leave. But he had too and rules were rules.

"Bye Seaweed Brain" I called after him as he opened the door "See you soon, wise girl"

"Wise girl huh?" I smiled "Yeah, that's _your _nickname" he said sending me one last playful little smile before leaving me for the night.

The thoughts were stronger then ever, know that we actually had had a conversation. Thankfully, mum had thought to bring over my laptop earlier so I at least had something to distract myself with.

Thankfully, Piper was up.

**queen-McLean: what's with the name change **

**Wise-girl: I fancied a change **

**queen-McLean: so what's going on between you and Percy?**

**Wise-girl: nothing why?**

**Queen-McLean: come on, I'm not going to pretend I didn't see the way you were looking at him **

**queen-McLean: or the way he was looking at you for that matter**

**Wise-girl: what? **

**Queen-McLean: don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you**

**Wise-girl: oh shut up. What's with your name change anyway?**

**Queen-McLean: Leo changed it for a joke **

Leo was Piper's younger brother. He was funny, and a little bit awkward and always loved to tease Piper. And he knew what she hated most. I had to admit some of his pranks were kind of funny, though they were usually bigger then a name change on Skype. Though if Piper couldn't change it back, it would last a while which was pretty genius on his part. He was learning.

**Wise-girl: can't figure out how to change it back?**

**Queen-McLean: No. Nice change of subject by the way**

**Wise-girl: I have no idea what you're talking about**

**queen-McLean: yeah right, you will tell me one day Chase.**

**Wise-girl: tell you what? Goodnight your highness**

**queen-McLean: I hate Leo so much right now. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Thankfully I was able to go home the day after, with a giant brace that covered half my face and still would for the next couple of weeks, so dad came and picked me up. Mum had gotten the job- of course she had – which meant she would be very busy for the next few days. So it would be take out and movie nights in between homework and school.

We got home just after lunch time, which meant dad had to go straight back to work. He was a lecturer at the local university, specialising in Greek history and mythology. And thanks to that, I have a never-ending reading supply of books. By the time I was ten I was reciting a few of the myths, Hercules, Perseus, Jason and the Argo thanks to Dad reading them to me at night.

It helped to dream of heroes instead of knights in shining armour and prince charming. I don't know, just something about them felt more real. Mum was part Greek, so I got to learn part of the heritage as well. On our last holiday as a family, we went to Athens. The architecture, the history, the sun. It was amazing.

Picking up the book from my bedside table, I decided to go have some fun in the sun. And by fun I meant re-read some stuff on the beach.

It was one of the benefits about moving to California was living right by the sea. I hadn't seen it before moving out here, and I didn't actually believe how much I would love it. Of course I missed New York. My friends, my grandparent's out in Westchester. Times square and central park, reading under the trees then going shopping at Macy's with mum, helping her pick out her next glamorous business outfit.

But letting my toes sink into the sand felt like nothing I could get in NYC. And with the friends I have now, I don't think I could move back.

Getting into my usual spot – yes I had a usual spot. It was kind of secluded from everywhere else but still had a great view of the ocean. As the waved crashed along the shore, I stripped down to my swim suit – a fancier one then I had for gym – opened the book and began to read.

I must have been out there for hours. The book was at least 400 pages long and I had almost finished it by the time my sun got blocked by quite a shadow. Looking up, I had to push my blonde curls out of my eyes to see him properly "we meet again wise girl" he said, putting on a deeper voice which sounded funny, making me laugh

"Well hello, seaweed brain" I answered back trying to replicate the voice and doing so quite well from the smile he shot me. He decided to sit down next to me, covering me with water in the process. He had obviously been swimming, and thanks to living so close to the sea, hadn't put a top on – the teenage girl deep inside me started screaming at the sight of his abs.

"Skipping school I see"

"what did you miss me?" I teased, closing the book and laying my head down on my arms so I could have a better look at him "Well, Maths certainly wasn't the same without you answering every question left right and centre"

We had been in the same maths class for the past two years running, with the same teacher who loved me. Percy not so much "did you get picked on by the mean Maths teach" I pouted, choosing not to show an inch of sympathy. I was pleasantly surprised to find how easy it was to be myself around him. I could joke with him, and laugh it would be easy.

In some ways, I had a better relationship with Percy then I did with Jason. And even though I would always consider him a sort of older brother figure, he spent most of his time focusing on Piper, which was fine. But for once, it was good to hang out with someone who wasn't texting their other half at the same time. For once the attention was all on me, and I kind of liked it when it came from Percy.

"We had a pop quiz today" he laughed as my face fell, but I couldn't help but be disappointed. I hated missing these things "How did it go?" I asked

"Badly" he said, the humour going out of his voice. Percy was what you would call academically challenged "Mr. D told me that if I didn't pass this semester, I was off the swim team"

"What?"

"Yep" he said gravely, sitting up looking out over the ocean "Which means I'm defiantly off the swim team next semester"

"Don't think like that, you can do this"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how crap I am at Maths?" it was easy to see in class that it wasn't his best subject. Mr. D did like to pick on several kids during the year, picking his 'favourite' from each class which of course, got the worst of the teasing. But Percy being Percy, he didn't let Mr. D humiliate him, which just made Mr. D angrier.

"You can't be that bad" I smiled, trying to comfort him as best I could. The second my hand brushed electricity shot up my arms, making me shiver in a good way. Percy caught it though "You're cold" he said, picking up a hoodie which I hadn't noticed beside him. I guess I had been too busy staring at his abs to notice him carrying anything, though looking around I saw he had a towel with him now as well.

I started warming up now, the jumper round my shoulders that smelt so much like him "Thank you" I smiled, trying to clear my brain from the Percy Jackson fog that always clouded it whenever he was around. "So, how are you going to make sure you stay on the swim team" that's good, maths talk, I could concentrate on maths talk. It was simple, logical and didn't put butterflies in my stomach when it smiled.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, swimming, it's basically my life. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't swim. Even if it's just in high school"

"well if you need help, ask"

"But what kind of help would I need?" god he could be slow. At least he was pretty "how about a tutor?" I suggested, thinking that it would be pretty simple. Get someone who was good at maths to help him understand it.

"Do you know anyone who's good at maths and can help you?"

"Well" Percy hesitated, his eyes locked on the sky line "There is you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed **so far, hope you like the chapter :)

chapter five

"Please Annabeth" Percy practically begged, we were walking home now, his hoodie still wrapped around me, my flimsy shirt and jeans in one hand and the book in the other. He had been grovelling for the past five minutes which had been interesting "You are the smartest person I know"

He cut in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. Unfortunately – or fortunately. Depends how you want to look at it – he had done it so fast that I banged into his chest, which knocked me completely off balance. My stuff fell into the sand and so would have I if he hadn't caught me.

There we were, on the beach, me in his arms, his hoodie wrapped around me. If Thalia and piper would here they would scream. And then completely embarrass me. Thankfully, it was just Percy and I. And this was actually happening. And he wasn't letting go.

"Annabeth please" he whispered, using puppy dog eyes to try and get his way. It was working, my resolve was slipping. And I would have to build up a defence to those puppy dog eyes or else I would never win an argument. And this was me. I always won. "Fine" I whispered "Send me a copy of your timetable and we will work around it. But" I said, his face lighting up with glee "You have to be serious about this. You're there to work"

"Okay, I promise." he let go of me, and I instantly missed the warmth. Picking up my things, I left him standing on the beach as I made it back into my house.

I woke up in a bad mood the next morning, having not slept much the night before. My pain meds wore off half way through the night, leaving me to wake up with a sore face and a headache at 2am. I couldn't get back to sleep until my meds kicked back in but that took a while. And then I couldn't get back to sleep properly.

So a bad night then

at least today I would be going back to school. Something I know I'm good at. Growing up, knowledge came easy to me, learning was interesting and my brain wanted to soak up information like a sponge. What I liked most, was loosing myself in my work. It happened all the time, weather it was a history or fiction book. The outside world just seamed to disappear, all problems would go away and I would ignore the world. Which was great on a day like today. Everybody had heard what had happened in Gym, and with the nose brace to prove it, people were whispering about me. I could stand it, it wasn't the first time someone had called me a name behind my back, but by the time lunch rolled around it was starting to get on my nerves.

And then there was Jason who would just not stop apologising "Annabeth"

"Seriously Jason" I sighed, shoving stuff in my locker "It's okay"

"Okay? I almost killed you"

"But you didn't" I said, leading up both towards the lunch room. I was starving enough to put up with all the whispers that would generate in there. "But I could have" he insisted. I was going to kill him if he didn't shut up and I could. Living in New York, in a not so good neighbour hood you tend to pick up some skills. I could take someone down twice my size. Once we had moved to Cali, I enrolled in kick boxing and self defence classes. Something I don't really advertise. It was something that I did outside of school and friends. And even though I can take on a man, doesn't mean I want to advertise it. Surprise is always a good element to have.

I also have a dagger in my desk draw for emergencies. It belonged to my great grandmother, passed down generation by generation. Mum had taught me how to use it, and I kept it for security reasons.

Walking into the lunch room slightly pissed with Jason trailing behind me, I headed straight over to our table. Which was fuller then usual. Percy and Grover had taken two seats, along with Piper and Thalia.

Butterflies again, and after a quick glance I left quickly to get my lunch.

"Hey" someone said behind me, it was Percy, apparently he had followed me to the lunch line "Hey yourself" I said back, picking up a sandwich and studying it, then putting it back and going for pizza instead. I love Pizza but you can never be too careful with Cafeteria food.

"So my schedule" he said, passing me a piece of paper as he grabbed a slice as well "You're really serious about this?" I asked, watching as he nodded his head "You know what that means right?"

"No social life?" he guessed. I nodded. He needed to take this seriously if it was going to have any effect. I didn't really know what his social life outside of school was, but this would take time, dedication and a huge miracle if he was going to get into Mr. D's good books.

"Good, you get the picture" I smiled, tucking the piece of paper in my pocket and turning to pay

"Annabeth" he said, grabbing my forearm gently enough to get my attention "Thank you"

"Don't thank me just yet"

We ended up back at the lunch table, and even though Percy and Grover where there, I found myself acting as normally as I would do on three cups of coffee and half a nights sleep.

"Hey Annabeth" Drew called as we sat down "loving the brace" she smirked as all of her followers laughed. Her eyes cut to Percy sitting next to me, raking her eyes over him with a hungry look, stirring something in me that I had never felt before.

She was what we – as in my friends and I – liked to call the queen bitch of the school. She was popular, drop dead gorgeous – though I'm pretty sure she's had plastic surgery already – and crazy rich. Her dad invented some computer software that had now gone global. It also gave Drew a huge ego to go with it.

"Aww thanks" I laughed sarcastically "Its actually a fashion statement. Would you like a matching one? Because I'm sure I can hook you up at the hospital" I threatened. The pain medication was obviously wearing off which meant I would start snapping at people, that coupled with my bad night meant I was a bomb waiting to explode. I hated going to school tired.

People started laughing at my thinly veiled threat, which meant Drew would most likely try to retaliate with something else "At least I don't have to die to get a boys attention" she smirked, obviously thinking she could hit me where it hurt.

I couldn't have stopped what I said next even f I wanted to "We already know you're a slut. No need to advertise" With one evil look from Drew I knew I was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was Awesome" Thalia practically screamed as we left the cafeteria "Suicidal, but awesome"

"Thanks"

"Seriously Chase, what has gotten into you lately?" she flipped up her phone, glancing at the screen seeing that Luke had texted her. How did I know? The face, always the face. The dreamy eyes, the little smile and the noises that made me want to vomit. Especially today.

I chose not to answer, instead making my way into the library as we had at least 20 minutes left of lunch. Relishing in the silence, breathing in the old book smell, I instantly felt better as my pulse lessened.

Picking a table, I slid my bag onto it, taking out several books and my report paper due for English. Romeo and Juliet, always fun to read and write about. Thalia took the chair opposite me, giving me a disgusted look as I started to write my essay, picking up where I had left off the night before "You're actually doing that?"

"Yes"

"But it's not due in for another two weeks"

"So?" I said, just staring at the paper. My heart wasn't into it, I couldn't think of any appropriate quotes to slip in so I gave up, leaving It laying on the table top whilst I stared at it.

"You need a life. Or at least a boyfriend. And a new wardrobe seriously" she said, eyeing the baggy jumper and jeans combo I was so obviously rocking today "You, me, mall tonight"

"I can't" _or I wont _I said, pulling out Percy's timetable from my pocket and finally taking a look at it. He was a pretty bus guy. Between school and swim team, not to mention his job he was pretty much fully booked. Which meant either early in the morning or late at night depending on which he preferred.

"and why not?" she demanded "Because I just can't"

"Come on, we haven't hung out just us in ages. Oh we can invite Piper along and have a girls shopping trip. You, me and pipes sitting in Starbucks over coffee with maybe a few new outfits" great, now she was giving me the puppy dog eyes, but they weren't nearly as effective as Percy's were.

"Come on Annabeth. It will be fun" she said giving me that smile of hers that said she really wasn't giving up. "Fine" I crumbled, knowing that she wasn't giving up. "And besides, you need to get as far away from Drew as possible" she laughed, getting up from the library desk. After she got me to agree to meet her and Piper outside the front of school after last bell, she practically skipped off happy, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was grateful to get out of school. The fact that people now had another excuse to talk about me was just brilliant and I really couldn't get away from the whispers. I needed another coffee and fast, or else I was going to snap at someone else.

Piper and I found a table in Starbucks pretty quickly as we waited for Thalia to join us. Her car was back form the garage which meant I no longer had to car pool with her and Jason much to Piper's disappointment. "So, What's going on between you and Percy?" she asked, giving me her "You're not telling me something" look "Nothing, why do you ask?" _play cool, play cool, play cool _I thought to myself

"He was sitting at lunch with us today" she said, taking a sip out of her frappachino "really? I hadn't noticed"

"oh come on Annabeth, just admit that you like him" she teased, shooting me a smile "Who does she like" oh great, Thalia had arrived. Between the two of them they managed to draw secrets out of you which was pretty scary. Though I thought it was mainly Piper. She had this voice she used that could convince people to do what she wanted. It was creepy how well it worked sometimes.

"Annabeth likes Percy Jackson"

"Of course she does" Thalia exclaimed like it was old news, taking the armchair opposite me "Excuse me" she knew?! How could she know? I hadn't told anyone

"It's obvious"

"Than how come I didn't know?" Piper asked, sounding a but annoyed at the thought of being kept out of the loop "Well, you focus most of your attention on my baby brother. Seriously, can you guys like turn down the PDA. You love each other, we get it. It's not something a sister needs to see"

"You're just annoyed because you can no longer make out with Luke whenever you want"

"On the other hand I'm now dating a collage guy who can get us into parties. With alcohol" I watched those too bicker on whose boyfriend was better as my mind wondered to the good part of lunch today. Why had Percy and Grover chosen to sit with us today? Then that train of thought lead to Percy and how good he had looked today. His hair untamed making me want to run my hands through it. And I just couldn't stop thinking about the way he caught me yesterday.

What was happening to me? This is not me. I'm not the girl who gets excited about boys and clothes. I am logical, I am a fighter, I can plan out every detail of the day like it's a battle. But the second Percy comes around I act like … like Piper when she and Jason first started out as a couple.

"Seriously what's the deal with you and Percy?" and they turned back to me. Unfortunately I knew the torture had just started because we had yet to set foot in a shop. "Nothing is going on" I insisted, hoping they would drop the subject "then why don't we believe you? Come on Annie I thought we told each other everything"

"look, he just asked me if I could help him in Maths that's all"

"Hold up, you're tutoring him now? Piper asked, the smug smile back on her face. If we weren't in a room full of people I would be so tempted to lash out of her. Alas, too many witnesses "Yeah, so?"

"Sooo" Thalia continued, shooting a glance at Piper "It's the perfect opportunity for you two to get close"

"Yes, because discussing algebra is really a fantastic way to got to know someone" I offered, but was ignored as the other two retreated into their romantic little fantasies. I chose to ignore them, because really I couldn't let myself hope. It wasn't smart.

I found I actually had fun with the girls trying on different outfits. Some I liked, some I didn't but overall it was nice to hang out with them. We found a costume store and spent at least 45 minutes trying on different things, just laughing and joking and being us. By the time I had dropped Piper off and arrived home with more then a few Thalia approved items, I was in such a better mood then I had been this morning. I even forgot about Drew and her unspoken threat.

My phone buzzed in one of my bags, which was fun to search for. It ended up wrapped in a dress that the girls insisted I buy. It was cute, and it did suit me but it was out of my comfort zone. I'd probably ware it a couple of times to keep Thalia happy, but then it would be going in the wardrobe never to be seen again.

Picking up my phone, I saw I had a text from an unknown number. Thinking it was something from the phone company, I opened it so it wouldn't keep flashing at me that I had a message. But instead of it telling me how to upgrade my phone, I got something that made my heart skip a beat or two

**Hey Annabeth it's me, Percy. Hope you don't mind but I got your number off Jason. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was getting ready at my locker for first class of the day, looking over at Drew who was standing by her locker. If looks could kill I would be dead. She wasn't going to get over yesterdays confrontation – which to be fair she started – and it seamed she had It out for me. Nothing had been done yet, but I could tell something was coming soon. But I couldn't really think about that because Percy was about to sneak up on me, no doubt trying to scare me.

"Hey wise girl" he whispered, getting right up close to my ear. Now while that didn't scare me, it did send shivers down my spine "Yes seaweed brain?" I laughed, turning around to see his face fall

"Told you it wouldn't work dude" Jason laughed along with Grover, leaning against the locker next to mine "You can't scare Annabeth"

"Was worth a try. So my place or yours tonight?" he asked. Tonight would be our first session of tutoring, something which I couldn't wait for. It gave me a built in excuse to not go to a party Luke was throwing. I went to them occasionally to please Thalia, but they were loud with loads of guys who had hands that tended to wonder after a few drinks. So they weren't really my scene. But Piper, Jason and Thalia would be going, which meant I'd be getting a lot of juicy stories in the morning.

Who'd thrown up on who, who'd gotten the most drunk and who was grounded by their parents. I would also be emergency driver if things got out of control.

"How about yours?" I suggested, thinking that having my dad lurking around whilst we were trying to study would be a bit annoying. I loved my dad seriously, but he could be a bit clueless at times.

"What's happening tonight guys?" Grover asked, eye brows wiggling

"Oh you know" I answered before Percy "Just some hot and steamy maths work. Seriously it's going to get intense in there. Want to join?" I smiled, adding a little seduction in my voice like Thalia had taught me when we were 13. "Why Annabeth didn't know you were into threesomes" Grover gave back, the grin on his face turning into a huge one. Thankfully, I was feeling more like my confident self today.

"Oh baby you have no idea what I'm into" I laughed at Grover's face which was a little bit shocked, Jason laughing behind me. Closing my locker, the bell rang which meant "Ready to go to Maths?" I asked Percy, a frown covering his face.

"Do I have to?" he wined turning into a five year old "Yes you do" I said, waving goodbye to Jason and Grover at my locker before heading off in the direction of Percy's idea of Hell.

"So I got your text last night" I told him. I hadn't replied, not really knowing what to say to it. I had stared at it for good hour before mum came in my room to collect any washing. At that point I had chucked my phone under my bed where it had stayed for the rest of the night. It had been glaring at me this morning, but I couldn't deal with it. I was in too much of a rush, running late.

"Yeah, I hope you didn't mind me getting your number off Jason" he stumbled out, actually seaming nervous. Well this was a first.

"Calm down seaweed brain, it's fine" I smiled, watching as Percy blew out a sigh of relief.

"Then how come I didn't get a reply?" he said entering the classroom in front of me. Taking my usual seat I was surprised to see Jackson taking the seat next to me. He usually sat at the back, sinking in his chair whenever Mr. D asked a question.

Whipping out my phone, I replied with a **hey**, sending a smile over to Percy "There's your reply"

His phone buzzed a second later, to which he started typing away on. Within a minute my phone was buzzing again.

**Seaweed Brain: come on Wise Girl you can do better then that**

I smiled, but before I could answer my phone buzzed again with another text from Percy. **I love your smile **flashed on my screen, making me shoot a look to my left but his eyes were focused solely on the front of the class, Watching as our ordinarily grumpy Maths teacher walked in. He seamed in a worse mood then normal, probably hungover. Whenever I had gone up to talk to him about anything he always smelt like stale wine which made me want to vomit.

He started to drone on about Calculus, the new subject of the term. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy's face fall as Mr. D continued on, drawing the first of what I could assume to be many graphs on the board

**Don't look so down seaweed brain **I texted him, knowing that I shouldn't distract him. But I could tell he was about five seconds away from giving up. And we were barely ten minutes into the class. **How are you understanding this? **He typed back, expertly hiding his phone under the table. I, having had less practise was finding it hard to hide my phone. Thankfully Mr. D either didn't notice or didn't care, knowing that he had already lost half the class.

Class had gone the same as usual. Percy and a few others had been picked on, homework had been handed out and Mr. D had emptied a pencil holder, filled it with water and popped two pills all before sending us on our way. **That was hell** flashed up on my screen. We had separated, me having biology, him having something else.

**We will go over it later **I text back, looking up to see a very bouncy Thalia standing outside the lab. Someone was obviously looking forward to the party. My phone buzzed in my pocket, but I refused to answer It, knowing that if I did Thalia would get curious and start teasing me. And I couldn't stand an hour of that.

"Oh I can't wait for tonight" were her first words to me when I reached the door "Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yes I'm sure" thanking Percy mentally yet again for needed a tutor "Not only is it a school night, I'm tutoring Percy" I smiled, looking forward to tonight more then I should have. She was obviously excited because she didn't listen to me, choosing instead to rattle off her outfit choices and making me choose one that sounded the best. Even though she would ignore my advice, it was a pre-party ritual for us.

"Tonight I'm going to look so hot that Luke is going to want to rip-"

"Don't really want to know" I interrupted, pulling out my phone anyway. She wasn't going to notice me texting, she was to busy in Party land. "ugh I love having a boyfriend in collage" she exclaimed, walking into class as I trailed behind glued to my phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hey wise girl" Percy beamed opening the door. He lived three houses down from me which was convenient "Glad you could make it"

"Yeah, you are going to need all the help you can get" I joked, making my way in. his house was beautiful, covered in blues, greens and creams. Looks like the ocean played a major part in the décor, but what I loved was the living room. It had a huge window that looked out onto the ocean, the view taking my breath away.

"yeah, well, it's good I got the best" he smiled leading me towards the kitchen room where the table was "You want a drink before we start?" he chucked me a bottle of water when I said yes. "You ready to start?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" he took the seat next to me, a grimace crossing over his face. This was going to be a fun hour.

After an hour of hard work and a lot of complaining from Percy, our first tutoring session was finally over. Not that I was complaining, but Percy really did need a lot more help then I thought. But I was as patient as I could be, thinking of happy thoughts when he got frustrated but In the end I was happy to be there. It meant I wasn't getting felt up by random guys or watch people practically have sex against the walls of Luke's place.

I've heard the stories.

But we were finally done for the night, which meant I could go, and enjoy some alone time whilst my parents were out on date night. They do this thing every Thursday and I guess they're happy judging by the way they come in all dreamy eyed. We have one rule in our house, if you can't handle the answer, don't ask the question and I defiantly couldn't think about my parents having sex. That's just wrong.

"Hey, sorry you couldn't go to that party tonight" Percy said, leaning up against the sofa as I packed away my things "which party?"

"Thalia's boyfriends one"

"Trust me when I say this Seaweed brain" I smiled "I'd much rather spend ten hours with you explaining calculus then half an hour at that party" my stuff was packed away, but I didn't want to leave. Hanging out with him, all casual like was fun. No pressure, just two friends, talking and joking around. It felt comfortable, like we had been doing it for years instead of days.

"you sure?"

"Positive" I said, walking towards his front door "Hey Wise Girl" he called after me, catching my arm in his lightly so I couldn't walk away "Seeing as we both have the rest of the night free, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" More time with Percy, who could say no to that? A grin spread over my face, one that I couldn't control

"What did you have in mind?"

We ended up at the board walk, which was about a five minute drive away from our homes. Twilight had just come, which meant the place was lit up but not as busy as it had been the past couple of weeks. Tourist season had ended, which meant we would actually be able to get something to eat without worrying about a reservation. Not that Percy had to worry, because he took me to his mothers restaurant.

I had only been here once before, on my mothers birthday but I had to say, Jackson's had some of the best sea food I had ever tasted "I never knew your mum owned this place" I said, smiling as he pulled out the chair for me "Yeah, well she's an amazing cook. Always wanted to open a restaurant. And with dad a fisherman, this just seamed like the logical choice"

Yeah, when I said lets go for dinner, I did not imagine this. I was thinking more a $2 pizza slice and some ice cream. But I was glad that didn't happen because the food was divine.

"So" Percy said, giving me a piercing stare "how come you don't have a boyfriend?" really did we have to go into this line of questioning. So I decided to joke around with him a bit "Oh I do" I insisted, watching as Percy's face fell slightly. Seriously? He was disappointed? "Yeah, he lives Iceland"

"Really?"

"No" I laughed, taking a bite of my pasta with a smile. This was defiantly more fun the traipsing round the shopping centre with Thalia and Piper, and that was saying something because those two girls are hilarious. It's the shopping part I hate. "well I guess I didn't think anyone noticed me" I answered truthfully tearing off a piece of garlic bread as I answered the original question "You're kidding right?"

"I haven't been asked out, therefore I assumed" I answered shrugging. It wasn't a big deal, I mean, I would have turned them down. Because I didn't see dating someone you weren't attracted to as fun, and I would rather stay home with my books then spend an evening with a guy with wondering hands and a cheesy smile. I had heard the stories thanks to the girls.

"How could anyone not notice you?"

"Well, hanging out with Piper and Thalia, it's kind of easy. Everyone notices them first, so I just sink into the back ground and let them take the spotlight I guess. I do a pretty good job at staying invisible"

I could see several emotions play out over his face, but before he could reply, a woman in a chefs uniform came out of the kitchen heading over to our table. "Oh no" Percy said, noticing where I was looking "I am so sorry about this" he whispered as his mum came and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And she wasn't being quick about it. A slight twinge of pink grew in his cheeks as she pulled away "Hi" she said turning towards me. Percy let out a "Mummmm" pushing her away from him, but she wasn't letting go of her boy any time soon "I'm Sally Jackson" she smiled, sticking a hand out for me to shake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope everyone likes the chapter, thank you too all who have reviewed. Keep them coming, I love reading them :) **

Chapter Nine

"Annabeth Chase" I smiled, shaking her hand whilst trying to stifle a laugh. Percy was throwing death glares at his mother and not even being subtle about it. But Sally ignored them flawlessly as she started to ask me questions "you're Fredrick Chase's daughter?"

"Yeah" I laughed, amazed since I never got recognised as being my dad's daughter "I love his books. They're so insightful" she gushed, going on and on about them. Percy's eyes bored into me, but I tried to keep up with his mum. If I looked at him, I would loose all sense. And even though so far I had been keeping it somewhat together, I didn't know how long that would keep up. And his mum was no here adding another layer of pressure.

"Right I have some times and some stories to tell. Let me tell you about Percy as a kid" she laughed, taking a seat in between us and turning her body towards me, which meant she was completely missing out on Percy's death glare. "He was the cutest kid! What happened, I know. He was always a mumma's boy" she gushed, and I loved that she was telling me. I really shouldn't take pleasure in my friends embarrassment, but really it was just too good an opportunity to miss. "but there are times when he would just not listen I swear. All through his Terrible twos he never wore any clothes"

"MUM" Percy exclaimed, the pink twinge coming back into his cheeks as he tried to sink down further into the chair. "What it's true. There he was, this my beautiful little boy running naked all over the house" she beamed, planting another kiss on her son's forehead. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, which earned me a death glare from Percy "Wait, if you're Annabeth" she said, turning to her boy "She's the girl isn't she"

"Mum" Percy warned, but now I was intrigued. The girl? I was the girl? What girl?

"Oh she is, look Annabeth, Percy -"

"Mum" he interrupted "Don't you have to get back to the kitchen now? Right now." they stared at each other in silent competition, as if having a silent conversation, which made Sally stand up and say "Yes, of course. Annabeth lovely to meet you" she smiled, giving me a short hug. One final kiss on Percy's forehead and a wink towards me, she retreated back towards the kitchen like nothing had happened.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as"Please tell me you ready to get out of here?" he asked holding out a hand to me "Yes" I smiled, taking his hand as he helped me up.

He never let go. Once he had hold of my hand, his grip tightened, almost like he was never going to let go. And I didn't. I couldn't. I had dreamed about something like this for two years, with him. And now it was actually happening. I was scared. This was happening fast, but it also felt right if anything was happening at all. I was completely out of my comfort zone situation wise, but when it came to Percy, it felt like nothing mattered. I wasn't nervous. "I'm sorry about my mum" he said, not looking me in the eye as he took me to the stairs that lead down to the beach. I took my shoes and socks off, the cool sand washing over my feet.

"It's fine" I answered, smiling a little "I kind of enjoyed it"

"haha yes I know you did"

"Oh don't be so bitter seaweed brain. I'll get my turn if you ever meet my parents"

"And when exactly will that be?" he asked, his now sapphire blue eyes gaining a mischievous glint in the moonlight. "if I get my way, never"

"Never huh?"

"The stories are too embarrassing" my first period being one that came to mind. If dad ever told Percy that story I would kill him, or mum would cut him off. She has threatened before. Then again, she has her fir share of stories. Yes it's decided. Percy will never ever ever meet my parents. Ever.

"They can't be that bad" he smiled, letting go of my hand and putting his arm around my shoulder instead. Mine automatically went around his waist, my heart thumping in my chest at just how right this felt. "You don't know my parents"

We walked along the shore, sand flying everywhere as he chased me up he beach, laughing as he caught me. Laying in the sand, with me curled up in his side, we looked up at the stars and just talked. He felt so at home near the sea, I could tell, his face lighting up in the moonlight as he told me story after story.

About everything.

About growing up in California, his family, his friends and his connection to the sea. I told him about New York, my family and my friends, promising him that one day I would take him there and show him around. Times Square, the statue of liberty, the Empire state building. The usual tourist spots including all the spots that were personal to me. The Ice Cream shop dad used to take me too whenever I got a good grade, or the little corner bookshop Grandma owned.

We ended up paddling in the ocean, of all things. His socks and shoes were tossed carelessly on the sand, his jeans rolled up as he ran into the water like a five year old. I stood there laughing as he splashed about, trying to get me to come in by splashing me. But I laughed and dodged the cold droplets refusing to come play. Apparently Percy wasn't one of those people who could take no for an answer.

He snuck up behind me and swooped me up into his arms bridal style, with me squealing as he did. "Seaweed Brain" I half screamed half laughed as he held me over the water, finding my reaction hilarious as I clung onto his neck for dear life. Pressing myself into his body I felt the warmth that I needed, feeling the cool night air pass over my skin. We grew silent together, just listening to the sea as he held me. I don't think I could remember a more perfect moment then that in my life.

"Annabeth" he whispered, my name sounding strange on his lips. I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, all trace of humour and teasing gone. He took us out of the water, setting my feet down on the sand but keeping his arms locked around me so I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to. Here we were, my dream guy in front of me and all I wanted in the world was that one kiss.

His fingers brushed my chin, lifting it higher before brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. Leaning forward, his lips captured mine in a swift motion. No tongue, or fiery passion that you read about in romance books.

This was soft, and gentle. He tasted salty but somehow sweet as well. It was powerful without feeling forceful, the sensation spreading through my whole body.

I don't know how long we were standing there, my arms wrapped around him under his hoodie which was keeping me warm. If It weren't for only this stupid face brace – I swear I was going to kill Jason – because my nose started to hurt. Which meant I had to pull away.

"You all right?" he asked slightly concerned as he took in the look on my face "Oh yeah, face brace" I said, trying to complete a sentence after that mind blowing kiss "I'm sorry" he whispered, his thumb tracing my face again "I's not your fault. Id rather have it" I answered honestly, because I had no doubt that I would have died had it not been for Percy.

He looked confused for a while, but then understood I guess. His face said it all really. "It's getting late" he sighed checking his phone. It was already ten o'clock which was crazy. It had gone by so fast. Oh shit my parents.

Pulling out my phone in a hurry, I saw at least ten missed calls from my dad which meant I was in trouble. Dialling quickly, I held my breath, waiting for someone to answer the phone. "Hello Chase residence" my mums cool voice carried down the phone sending a wave of relief though me "Hey mum"

"Ooh hey honey, we were wandering where you were" Mum answered in her passive aggressive voice. You know the one that's all nice but means if you take one step in the wrong direction, she was going to pounce. Yeah she kind of rocked that voice.

"Sorry mum, I didn't realise the time. I'm out with a friend?" I answered, not really sure of what to call us. Was this a date?

"I'm sorry what? Are you on a date?" how did she know seriously? She's like psychic or something. Like some all seeing God. But because of what this situation was, she could play strict parent all she wanted but I knew she would be coming to talk to me when I got in. I started laughing when I heard dad in the background shouting "Whose dating? Annabeth? No way, she is not allowed until she is at least 30."

"umm a date?" I looked at Percy, who nodded his head with a giant grin on his face, making my heart flutter with joy "Yeah I'm on a date"

"Well, be home by 11, it is a school night after all" she scolded, but I could hear the happiness in her voice. After a few more words, I hung up, placing my head on Percy's shoulder. "Everything all right?" Percy asked as I just stared at my phone in disbelief "Everything's perfect" I flashed him a smiled, which made him dip in for another amazing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. We had arrived home by 11 as mum said, with Percy insisting I give him one last kiss before heading indoors. It was like I was floating on cloud nine, and fortunately, dad had gone to bed by the time I'd gotten in so he wasn't around to pop my little happy bubble.

Mum ushered me up to my room – which was on the opposite side of the house to theirs so Dad wouldn't be able to hear us – and grilled me for information until about 1 in the morning when I was finally able to shove her out of my room.

I could still feel Percy on my lips, the feeling washing over me as I relived the night. The sand underneath my feet, the cool air brushing over my skin, Percy wrapping his hoodie around me, warming me up. The sound of his voice, his kiss it all came flooding back to me in a wave of emotion, the biggest smile I had ever had crossed over my face, but I couldn't stop it. If I knew tutoring him would lead to this, I would have offered him help ages ago.

Thankfully no interruptions had happened last night, which meant the guys had probably passed out on the floor of Luke's place. Or, if they were lucky, a random bed. Meaning I would have three very hungover friends at school today, maybe four seeing as Grover had tagged along. Hopefully Thalia plans had worked, and Luke had wanted to rip the clothes off her. If it hadn't happened, she would not be happy and would probably withhold sex for a week. Which would last a day as the hungover wore off and she would drive round to Luke's tonight. Then I would get to know details I really didn't want to know and that just wasn't a good situation for anyone to be in.

Having a few extra minutes, I padded over to the window, waiting for my favourite person to come into view as usual. There he was, like every morning, I could just about see him from where I was standing. I could see his face clearly and I was glad to see he had a smile that rivalled my own. He even made bed head look gorgeous, or maybe it was just me who felt that way. I was rocking some pretty serious bed head myself, but as usual I didn't care. I would sort that out soon enough, for now just content to watch him stretch out before jumping In.

"So what are we going to tell everybody?" I asked Percy as he met me at my locker the next morning, his arms automatically circling round my waist as his head rested on my shoulder. We were all ready getting looks, but I had yet to tell my friends. I had yet to see my friends. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing them either, they would be hungover which really wasn't my idea of fun. "How about, we don't tell them"

"you want to keep us secret?" I asked worried. Insecurities flared up, and if I couldn't tell my best friends about this then I didn't know what I was going to do.

"No, Wise girl, I meant, we hug, we kiss, we act like normal boyfriend and girlfriend in front of them. We let them guess what's going on" relief flooded through me as Percy kept talking then something popped into my mind. Girlfriend. We hadn't classified the relationship last night – I was too caught up in him to really worry about it – but now he had mentioned it "Girlfriend?" I asked, turning in him arms to look at him.

"Yeah, Girlfriend" he whispered, giving me a little kiss before the bell rang and we had to make our way to first period Math. But before we left, I caught Drew's eye from across the hall, her eyes narrowed as she looked at me and Percy. And if I was right, jealousy covered her face.

I hadn't seen Thalia, Jason or Piper all day. Which wasn't really surprising because moving Thalia out of bed when she wasn't hungover was hell, so hungover Thalia was almost unbearable to deal with. But I at least got a text. Percy caught up to me outside of school once final bell rang as we made our way to the cars. "what's wrong wise girl?"

"No ones text me today" I sighed, staring at my phone wishing it would at least ring. "Well not everyone can be as popular as me" he teased but I ignored him, starting to worry about my friends. I mean, how much trouble could thy really get into at Luke's' party.

I didn't want to Know.

I called Jason's phone for like the 20th time today but I once again got nothing, getting sent straight to voicemail. They were in trouble, I knew it. I didn't know how I knew it, but I could feel somewhere in my gut.

"Hey where was Grover today?"

"he wasn't in school. He went to that collage party last night, so I guess he's passed out at home somewhere. Well he'd better be or else him mum would kill him"

My teeth caught my bottom lip and I started to chew in worry. There was a reason I didn't go to Luke's parties.

Giving Percy a kiss goodbye, I slid in my car, but before I could start my phone finally rang "Hello"

"Annabeth?" Pipers voice came through my phone, slightly worried but a whole lot relieved that I had picked up my phone "Piper, What happened, where are you guys?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. Can you come pick us up? We're kind of at the Police station"

"You're what?!"

Thankfully the police station wasn't far from school so I was there in five minutes. Finding a space to park, I quickly made my way inside to find all three of my friends in a holding cell. Thalia was still hungover, Jason was fed up and Piper looked panicked. Grover also lay on the floor, his arm over his eyes like the light hurt him. "Annabeth" Piper sighed in relief as she saw me. "Excuse me miss" on of the officers came up to me, stopping me from approaching the bars. "Oh hi officer I'm here to collect those...four" I guess I was taking Grover home as well. And I really wanted to meet his mum.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't release these four unless its into the custody of an adult"

"But officer-"

"Frank?" Percy's voice made me turn. There he was, standing behind us, probably here to collect Grover. "Oh hey Percy, how you doing mate" the officer greeeted him, shaking his hand with a smile. I guess they knew each other, which could help the situation.

"Good, I'm here to collect him" he smiled, placing his arm around my waist. "Sorry no can do" Frank grimaced, placing his hands I his pockets "As I was telling this young lady here, I can't release them unless its into the custody of an adult"

"Well, What are we going to do?" Percy turned to me, like I would have all the answers. I had once, but it wouldn't be the best for me. I would have to do it, but that would mean the one thing I wanted to prevent. Looks like my mother would meet my boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 updates in one day :) just to say thank you for the reviews, the followers/ favorites, the views and the overall general response to this story. **

Chapter Eleven

Mum came stomping in, her passive aggressive smile painted on her face, her personal assistant Hazel tailing behind her, tapping away at her personal planner "Hey mum" I smiled, giving her a hug. Thankfully I wasn't the one behind bars, or else I would seriously be dead.

Thankfully, mum was one of those parents who didn't blamed the kids, but how they were raised. Yes, tonight mum would be on the phone to the Grace's and Piper's dad shouting at them down the phone for leaving their kids unattended "Officer Zhang? Hi I'm Athena Chase, I'm here for Thalia and Jason Grace and Piper McLean" she smiled, flashing her perfect teeth at Frank who stood there stunned. Though I wasn't sure if he was staring at my mother or Hazel, who had her head down still.

I almost interrupted her, telling her that Grover was part of the group as well, but Sally burst her way through the doors, carrying a try of brownies of all things and a paper bag, which she placed on Franks desk "Hey Percy" she smiled giving her son a kiss and shoving the tray in his hands "Hey Frank, I'm here for the other one"

He gave a sigh of relief, taking a ring of keys of his belt and unlocking the doors. Everybody was still in last nights clothes on, the make up was smudged and the smell of stale beer hung in the air. It was a pretty sight to witness.

I stood with my arms crossed, surveying my friends as they staggered towards us. Thalia obviously had a headache, her eyes hidden behind over sized sunglasses, stumbling over Grover who refused to move until Sally threatened his mum. Apparently, Mamma Underwood didn't tolerate any bad behavior. Which is why the brownies had been bought, to soften the blow.

Sally turned to me, hugging me like we had known each other our whole lives "Lovely to see you again Annabeth" she smiled at me before turning to my mother "And you must be her mother"

Oh god.

They were socializing.

Percy caught my panicked look with a mirrored on, but there was nothing we could do if our friends were to survived. And if there was one thing that distracted my mum, it was my social life. And there was finally a social life to be distracted with.

Giving my friends a look, we left to wait by the car for the mothers to stop gossiping. "What do you think they're talking about?" Percy whispered in my ear, slipping his free hand – the one that wasn't carrying the brownies – into mine and giving it a squeeze. Now my friends where here, and Percy was here I was nervous. I knew they'd be happy for me, but this was fast, something that would send warning signals to Piper. Thalia wouldn't fully care right now. She'd notice something, but too hungover to care. Now Jason was the one that would surprise em. If I started dating I didn't know what he would really do.

He'd become a sort of brother to me in the two years I had known him. He was the first person at our high school that I had talked to. He had introduced me to Thalia, who had then introduced me to Piper. He had become a sort of brother to me. But I still didn't know how he would react.

"Stop worrying Wise Girl, everything will be fine"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him, stopping and turning towards him. He face me, wrapping his arms around my waist and planting a small kiss on my lips. I loved it when he did that "Because last night I was on a date with a beautiful girl, who is now my girlfriend. I'm so happy right now. And I don't have Mamma Underwood as a mother" he said, glancing towards Grover who had gotten his stride back, but was trying as best he could to hide his eyes from the sun "Is she really that bad?"

"Trust me, you do not want to get on the bad side of Mamma" he didn't elaborate, but maybe because our mothers had come out chatting like old friends. Which was really a scary sight.

With one more kiss and a whispered bye, Percy detached himself from me to get into his car. Sally's Restaurant was just around the corner so Percy would be driving Grover home. As for my situation "We will be having dinner with the Jackson's on Sunday" she smiled, putting her arm round me and leading me tot where my friends were crowded around my car

"Thank you Mrs. Chase" Piper smiled, giving my mum a hug. Mum really liked my friends, and was sort of sympathetic to their situations. She had become like a surrogate mother to the three of them, dad becoming the awkward father sort of. Well maybe that was a stretch. But ever since we had moved here and I had bought then home, they had always been welcome. And that kind of relationship was very useful in situations like this.

"Now do you guys want to tell me what you were doing?" she asked, her voice softening

"We went to Luke's party last night. And things got a little out of hand" Piper started to explain, being the one with the most brains at this point in time "How out of hand?"

"Skinny dipping in the neighbors hot tub out of hand" she finally admitted, squeezing her eyes shut as if it would block out the truth. I was silently thanking god for Percy. "Piper" mum exclaimed, but she could hardly talk, she had a few stories from her collage days. Some i'd rather not know. "I was just down to my underwear, but before you know it, the police were coming and we got arrested"

"Just the four of you?"  
"Not exactly" Piper cringed again "Luke punched a cop" oh god Luke. He had worked so hard to get into Collage. Seriously, nobody thought he would even get in. I mean, he was smart in his own way, but he was more into fighting then the theory. It was thanks to one of the many sports scholarships the school offered that he could even afford to go. What was he going to do now?

"Right guys, you three, in my car. You're coming home with us and will be staying with us until I can contact your parents. Annie, i'll see you at home"

"Sure mum...where's Hazel?" I noticed the short woman that usually followed my mum around like a shadow, was nowhere to be found.

"Oh she's just sorting out some paper work for Officer Zhang. He offered to give her a lift home after she was done"

Go Hazel.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"You're going out with Percy Jackson?!" Piper practically screamed. Apparently she had noticed the little exchange we had had earlier, and ambushed me the second we got into my room. Jason sunk into the bean bag in the far corner, Piper sitting on his lap and Thalia taking the bed, placing the pillow over her face. "Yeah I kind of am"

"Since when?"

"Last night I guess" the words sounded weird as I said them I sank into the desk chair "I thought you were tutoring last night? That's why you missed the party"

"we did do that. We then went and had dinner"

"Where did he take you" this. This is what I had wanted to avoid. Usually when it came to boyfriend talk, I was on the sidelines looking in, watching as the other two gossiped on everything to do with their men. Now I had a man.

Jason groaned from beneath Piper, hiding his face in her shoulder. They had been sentenced to my room by mum, until she could contact their parents. His face had gone hard in a kind of protective way when Piper had first asked, whipping out his phone and texting someone in a fury.

"His mothers restaurant"

"Oh Jacksons, that's such a nice first date place"

"Yeah, It was" I smiled, thinking it over. "We then went down to the beach" I didn't want to tell them the details. What we had talked about, what was said at the restaurant "And last night was such a nice night as well. What was the first kiss like?"

"it was nice?" not really knowing what to say.

"Nice?!" Piper exclaimed, making Thalia groan from beneath the pillow "did you at least feel something?"

"You're kidding me right" how could I explain it with out it coming out as some crappy romance novel Grandma loved to read. I didn't see the fireworks, but I defiantly felt something everywhere. And the world disappeared around us. Last night it had felt like it was just Percy and I on the beach. While five miles away my friends were trespassing on someone's land naked.

"Details girl"

"Piper, please not all of us want to hear the details" poor Jason being subjected to an onslaught of girl talk. He wasn't usually around when this subject was bought up, off playing basketball or something with his guy friends, with Percy. "Well guess what, you don't have a choice" she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head back into his shoulder and turning back towards me.

"It was the most mind blowing kiss I have ever experienced. Happy now?" I asked, ready for the questions to be over.

"Yes, yes I am" she smiled. Thalia grumbled, throwing the pillow at me "so what's the status now?" she asked a little groggy. I lover her seriously, even when she was feeling like crap, if boy talk was happening, she wanted to be a part of it. Jason had completely switched off right now, typing away on his phone instead of listening to us.

"Well he did call me his girlfriend today" the smile was back, the giant jaw aching one. I loved being called girlfriend, and calling Percy my boyfriend."That must have been a hell of a date" Thalia exclaimed, her mind going to a place that I wish I didn't know as well as I did. "We didn't have sex Thalia"

"Thank god" Jason added, his eyes getting serious now "I don't want you rushing into anything too serious Annie"

"Yes dad"

"I'm serious. I couldn't pick a better guy then Percy, but he is a guy. And I know how guys think"

"Jason. I'm not ready for that yet" I insisted, knowing I was the truth. I was a long way off before that day came, even if I had been crushing on the guy since the start of sophomore year "Good. And if he hurts you"

"You'll be the first to know" I assured him. Piper got up from her place so Jason could move and give me a hug. Growing up, I wish I had had a brother. But I had one now. And I loved it.

The next morning, two things happened, my nose brace came off – finally. My nose was still a little tender but the bruising had gone down and it was back to it's original setting. And the parents came to collect their children. Mum had called, and to say they were beyond pissed was an understatement. Phones, iPods, laptops and cars had all been taken away with complaining from my friends. Guess the usual weekend ritual would be disrupted for several weeks because the Grace's looked ready to kill.

Ms. Grace looked stunning as usual, her blond hair flowing in the wind as she ripped her kids a new one, their father just standing to the side on his phone. Yeah, wasn't really the best family situation with them. She was a lawyer working long hours, and he was the CEO of one of the biggest computer companies. Rich but absent parents, which is why mum had basically adopted them. But with Thalia's car out of commission they hadn't really been able to get here for breakfast like they usually did.

Piper's dad on the other hand. He was an actor, something that Piper didn't want made public. She stayed away from the designer, refusing to throw her fathers name around, and while they were close and he loved her, he was also pretty absent, choosing to leave Piper home alone most of the time. And it worked. But without a mother it was hard. Cue Athena Chase, Pseudo mum of the year.

To see Tristan standing in the doorway talking to my mum about Piper was something major, but at least he wasn't shouting and dragging Piper out of the door. They second they left with a hug goodbye, I got a text from Percy asking if I wanted to hang out with him. With a yes form mu, I went to go spend my Saturday with my boyfriend.

Sunday dinner came around fast, and soon mum, dad and I were standing outside the Jackson house, mum holding a bottle of wine in her hands. Thankfully it was a casual occasion, which mean I could wear my jeans – thought not the pair in the back of my wardrobe with all those holes in that mum threatened to cut up – and a smartish top. I didn't look too bad if I do say so myself.

Sally welcomed us in with a warming smile, and the familiar surroundings of the house came into view. The giant window that over looked the ocean, the sea theme. But because I had seen it before I could focus more on my boyfriend.

"Wow seaweed brain" I smiled, stepping into his arms as kissing him lighter then I would have liked because dad was standing right there and he still wasn't fully comfortable with me dating "You clean up nice" he was wearing black jeans, a random California top with a surfer on it with a button up over the top, the sleeves rolled up. "Thank you wise girl, you always look beautiful" he said, leading us towards his parents.

I finally met his dad, or Step-dad as Percy had explained. Phill stood tall against Sally and you could tell that they were very much in love. He was the only father Percy had ever known, and standing together in the living room they looked like a family.

The introductions went down, the conversation started flowing and everything was going smoothly as Percy grabbed my hand, leading me away from the kitchen. Thankfully Sally was picking dad's brain on his latest book for him to notice us disappear "and where do you think you're taking me seaweed brain?" I laughed, climbing the stairs with him ahead of me, still holding my hand "I am sneaking some alone time with my girlfriend" he said, opening the door to what I could only assume was his bedroom.

"Finally" he whispered pressing his body to mine and crashing his lips to mine the second the door shut behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

My whole body was alive with fire as he deepened the kiss. My mind completely blanked out, the world disappearing around us so it was just us. I was giving everything into it, like I hadn't seen him in months instead of days. I was in way too deep.

And that scared me. My brain started to panic, which made me pull away from Percy, stopping it before we could go any further. I was feeling way too much, too soon. And just like that, it all came crashing down on me "Annabeth. What's -"

"Too fast" I whispered, trying to catch my breath. Putting some distance between us "Percy, this is happening so fast"

"What?" he wasn't getting this. Why wasn't he getting this? "our first date was on Thursday night. Friday you asked me to be you're girlfriend. It's now Sunday and our parents are meeting. Maybe I'm being ridiculous, but I've never done this before." I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look my boyfriend in the eye. Soon his shoes came into view, one figure finding my chin and lifting my head up "740 days"

"Excuse me?"

"It's been approximately 2 years and seven days since I first saw you standing by your locker, putting those books away looking so nervous it took all I had not to go comfort you"

"Percy" my eyes were searching his for any sign of weakness, of uncertainty but I found none, his gaze holding mine strong. "You were always so smart, my wise girl, my secret obsession"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was dorky back then, awkward, a little shorter then you were" I remembered, but he had still been cute to me. My heart was beating hard in my chest, so loud I thought Percy could hear it. He pulled me towards him again with a light touch, pressing me into his body with a softer touch then before "And you intimidated me"

"I what?" that was the last thing I ever expected to come out of his mouth, his pinks coloured slightly as he admitted the two year crush he had had. The truth being I knew exactly how he felt. "You were smart and beautiful. Every time my 15 year old self got near you, my brain froze. I couldn't think of the right thing to say or what you would want to talk to me about. Then two years later, when Jason knocked you into the pool and you weren't coming up I got so scared. I needed to save you, needed to have that first date, that first kiss with you" his eyes sad as he thought of that day.

"and here I was too nervous to talk to you" I whispered, watching as his eyes flashed with emotion "the first time I saw you, 739 days ago, Jason called you over and was talking to you. And while you were slightly awkward, you became all I thought about. And here's me thinking nobody noticed me"

"I noticed you" he leaned in, placing a small kiss on my lips. Leaning his forehead against mine, we stood like that for a while "The point being, we're going fast now, but it's been a slow start. The truth is, I've waited for this And I will continue wait, we can go as slow as you want, because there is no way I can loose you Wise Girl"

"Keep talking like that and I wont be able to get rid of me" I whispered, leaning in for a very emotional kiss. I poured everything into it, feeling everything given back. We pulled apart when his mum shouted up the stairs "Kids, Dinner"

"I supposed we have to go down" Percy said, refusing to let go of my waist "we do if you don't want my dad to come up" I laughed, Percy immediately letting go of my waist and taking a hold of my hand, leading me down to the dining room.

A week after the dinner, things hadn't really changed. Percy and I were growing closer, my fears and uncertainties put to rest. Drew still hated me, glaring at me every time she saw me and our friends had yet to see the light of day outside of school. Grover got it the worst by far as he had a full time mother who was around to enforce all punishment given. This ranged from cleaning the house to cooking dinner to visiting Nana Underwood, who apparently was very grumpy and had the silence and skill of a ninja. Before you knew it, you were getting hit on the back of the legs with her walking stick.

Turns out the brownies hadn't helped.

The Grace's did come down pretty hard on Thalia and Jason, hiring someone to stay at home all day, cleaning the house, cooking the dinners and making sure all electronic equipment was kept under lock and key whilst making sure all homework was done. The only time Jason got with Piper was during school hours, whilst Thalia had been banned from seeing Luke ever again.

Yeah you can tell how well that news went down.

Thalia had a tree just outside her window, a huge one that was easy to climb. She had been using this tree to sneak out of the house for years. She would climb down, Luke would pick her up in his car and they would make out until the sun came up. I say make out because that's what I allowed her to tell me.

Luke was one lucky bastard though. His dad being one of California's top attorney's. Luke had gotten off on a warning, had gotten to keep his scholarship and was planning another party next weekend, much to Thalia's joy. Seriously, living in California still threw me sometimes. With all the money and the attitudes that could rival the Upper East Side, I felt out of place every once in a while.

Thankfully I now had a boyfriend to keep me down to earth. Which helped when confronting Drew every now and again. She had gained an unhealthy obsession with Percy, her beady little eyes staring at him from across the corridor. He didn't notice with his head being stuffed full of seaweed. When I pointed her out he said he hadn't noticed because he only had eyes for me, my response laughing "yeah right". To which he would grab me by the waist and pull me in for a quick kiss making me forget all about the Barbie Clone in the corner.

Unfortunately, that day during English class I got pared with her on a group project. Apparently it was a completely random thing but I'm pretty sure Miss Dodds hated me. Staring at Drew from across the room, my heart sank knowing that this was so not going to end well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"I'm not working with you" I said when she came up to me, her hand landing on her my desk showing off some freshly manicured claws "I was thinking the same thing" she sneer, standing up to tap away on her blackberry "That's why you're doing it"

"Excuse me?" oh no she didn't "Well come on, Annabeth. You're smart. And I don't have time for this so ciao darling"

"Hold up bitch" there was something about this girl that drove me crazy. We walked out of the classroom, me stalking after her as she ignored me, stomping away in her five inch heals "I don't work for you"

"and I don't work. So you are going to do this"

"Or what, you're going to lipgloss me to death?" she spun around, her hair flying in so many direction, barely missing my face. She stank of a sickly sweet perfume, and getting close to her you could actually see the layers of make up. Made me wonder why she had o cover up.

"I've gone easy on you since the whole cafeteria thing, but if you don't do this then all that goes out the window." she was trying to intimidate me, in her five inch heels which helped her tower over me. And I felt it. Looks wise, I couldn't compete with her, but I had brains where she obviously had none, I had friends that loved me and a boyfriend. If I fall they got me. Besides, what could she do?

"Listen Malibu Barbie" My voice lowered, so that the crowd around us couldn't hear what I was saying "I don't respond well the threats. So i'll do my work, and you can decide if you want to do your half or not, it doesn't matter to me. Because I am not going to carry you. You have enough wannabe's who do that all ready" with that, I stalked off in a rush, because I knew I was late for my next class.

That day just went from bad to worse, and Percy was busy with his first Swim meet so he had to get his head in the game. For the next week or so, all through lunch he would be training, then there were the after schools. The only time I would really get to see him at all would be during our bi-weekly maths revision sessions, and even then there was no touching and no kissing.

Thalia slid in next to me at lunch, her usual smile in place. I loved her, I really did. When I met Thalia for the first time she scared me a little, with her ear piercings an her Doc Martins. "What's up shorty"

"Nothing much" I smiled, popping a chip in my mouth and closing the book I had been reading "That's not what I hear"

"The rumours have started have they'?" I asked sighing heavily. It was one of Drew's favourite things to do, spreading rumours, so if she made good on her threats I knew there would be few things flying around about me. "You were seen arguing with Drew"

"oh that"

"what happened there?"

"We got paired together in English" I explained, Thalia nodding her head, not really needing any more of an explanation. I could briefly see something behind her ear. Something that I had not seen before "Thalia?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that behind your ear" I asked, flipping her hair back so I could see properly. A little diamond was tattooed there "When did you get that?"

"Luke took me, his friend did it" she said quickly, flipping her hair back round so no one else would notice. If her parents found out they would kill her. "Thalia" I sighed, thankful that it was so small.

"What Annabeth? So I have a tattoo, it's not the end of the world" she was getting defensive, so I decided to drop it. I couldn't argue with one of my best friends. Not today. And it looked good, the art work was amazing once you looked at it. "How is Luke?" I asked, changing the conversation to something a little less dangerous. Hopefully. "He's being a dick head" yeah that plan didn't work "What's he done now?"

"Ever since the party he's been distant, like he no longer cares about us. Hanging out more with his friends from Collage" she vented "He's distant when he calls, and he's bailed on us meeting up. You know how I usually sneak out" she'd showed me the path several times, preferring it to the front door. It was amazing no one had threatened to cut it down yet "It's been a week and nothing. It's like he doesn't even want to know me any more. I'm five seconds away from driving to his place and knocking some sense into him" knowing her she would do it as well.

After today, I was so happy to get home. Mum was in the kitchen cooking something, smiling as I walked through the door. She didn't usually bake cookies, a rare treat when she felt like it, but when she did they tasted like nectar in your mouth. With Ella Fitzgerald playing in the back ground, she was swaying around the kitchen a dazed faraway look on her face. Her beauty shone through and I loved seeing her like this, without the stress from work.

Dad came from his office as I got to the bottom of the stairs, his tie undone, his glasses on his head and a deep look of concentration on his face. At least they were both home tonight, which meant family dinner round the dining room table. No TV, no phones. Just family.

Exactly what I needed after a day like today.

I walked up to my room, flopping onto the comfortable mass of pillows and blankets that covered my bed. My school bag was discarded by my desk, things spilling out of it, I didn't want to look at my books right now, fed up with work and school in general. Checking my phone, I saw I had one text.

**seaweed brain: I miss you wise girl **

**I miss you too Seaweed Brain **I typed back fast, a small smile tugging at my lips. I didn't get a reply back reply back, which meant he probably had started swim practise. I loved watching him swim, the muscles in his back moving and reaching through the water. He had power there, cutting through the water with such speed and force which made him one of – if not the – fastest on the team, being called the one to beat.

Which is why I couldn't get jealous at the fact that we weren't going to be spending a lot of time together. He was focused on this, and I would play the part of supportive girlfriend as well as I could.

My eyes flitted to my disregarded bag on the floor, my English book spilling out of it. Drew. Why did I have to be paired with her? And why did she get on my nerves so much? As dad would say "The god's liked to torture by answering Prey's. I'd met my hero, but monsters were sure to come along. Thank god I know how to fight. Unfortunately sometimes you can't pick your battles.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so happy, 100 Reviews! Ahhhhhhh! Keep them coming, I love hearing what you think :) **

Chapter fifteen

Wednesday

The week was half way through and it wanted to kill people. Drew refused to work, meaning we would probably both fail the assignment and Thalia had practically come into school crying. And she never cries. She had had a huge fight with Luke, he had bailed on her like the 5th time and then went on to blame her for the whole party situation. Apparently he punched the cop because he was protecting her and if she hadn't mouthed off, he wouldn't have swung so the entire thing was her fault. Oh and the fact that she didn't stop him from drinking, once he had had enough.

Her reply to that "I'm his girlfriend, not his mother" she bitched, placing a t-shirt back on the rack. We had come to the mall for some much needed girl time, in hopes that we could at least calm Thalia down. Jason had even come, claiming he had to get a present for his mum for her birthday. Thalia never bothered with that kind of stuff – not being very close with her mum and all – just signing her name on the card. She may not even do that this year because she wasn't talking to either of her Parents, both of who were still pissed about the party.

The only reason she was out was because they were both working late.

"How dare he blame the whole thing on me anyway, I didn't force him to punch the cop"

"What actually happened anyway" I asked, tailing after the other two with arms full of clothes You've never actually explained"

"Well" Piper started "We got to Luke at around what 8:30ish and started helping him set up"

"You know" Thalia butted in "Putting out food, fulling the alcohol table, doing a couple of shots"

"The usual anyway, people started arriving, coming in and drinking, the Party not fully starting until like 10:30. That's when the Beer Pong came out"

"Beer Pong?" I asked. Sometimes with there two I felt really out of the loop "Yeah, you have to bounce ping pong balls off the table into cups full of beer. If you get it in your opponent has to drink the entire cup and then take it off the table"

"And everyone ends up smashed" Piper smiled "It was Thalia and I vs. Jason and Luke, the girl won"

"Of course we did" Thalia laughed, hi fiveing piper before going back to shuffling through the racks trying to find suitable pieces of clothing. "Anyway, the alcohol started mixing. Beer, vodka, baileys, sambuca, everything ended up in the cups" Piper shuddered

"And there was that punch bowl"

"And ring of fire"

"Oh shit I forgot about ring of fire"

"And the shot contest" Piper said, leaning against the nearest mirror as we both just watching Thalia. When she shopped she was a real force to be reckoned with. "Shot contest? What shot contest?"

"Yeah one of Luke's new friends from collage ended up like doing 19 shots in a row." why, all I could ask was why.

"How did I miss that?" Thalia asked, looking a little put out. To be honest, I was just glad she wasn't crying. She hated fighting with Luke, usually because he would storm off or hang up and ingor her for days on end. Luke can be a cool dude at times, but there was just something about him that I didn't like. Like when he would do this to Thalia. She would be so vulnerable and he would hurt her. I have been tempted to break into his room and punch him in the face.

"That's because you and Luke disappeared to go find a room"

"oh yeah" Thalia smiled indulgently, placing another top on the pile in my hands. "So when Luke and I came downstairs, everyone was pretty much throwing up on the dance floor aka Luke's dining room with all furniture removed" I knew the place, I had been there before.

"We decided that we needed a little clean off. So everyone jumped in Lukes pool out back" Luke had a huge built in pool in his garden, one that I have no doubt could fit a lot of drunken people in "Well all jumped in in our clothes and got them soaked"

"So how did you end up in the next door neighbours hot tub?"

"Luke decided he wanted to warm up, and a couple of his friends dared him too" Piper explained checking out some of the jewellery on display. "And of course, my Luke can never say no to a dare" a bitter tone was in Thalia's voice, probably because it had just been one more thing for Luke to blame her for "So we watched him do it, then decided to copy. We stripped off, climbed over the fence and in the hot tub. Next thing you know, the Police have arrived, the neighbours having called on behalf of the noise we were making and found us trespassing. One of them grabbed me, which made Luke become all protective and punch him shouting "Get off my girlfriend""

"which is why you made the trip to the station. We needed to wait for school to be over before we called you"

I burst out laughing, wishing I could have seen their faces "What does Leo know?" I asked, knowing that if Piper's little brother had found out, he would not let here hear the end of it. And unfortunately the child genius that he is, he probably would have found out form somewhere "He knows I was arrested, but hasn't been too bad actually. He's kind of in awe actually"

"Has he changed your screen name back yet?" I smiled, knowing it was still a sore spot for her "No, and I really can't figure out how to change it back myself. Guess i'm going to be **queen-McLean **for a while"

Friday

My alarm clock didn't wake me up this morning as it usually did. I did hear the annoying buzzing sound It usually made. I did however feel someone wrapped around me. Instincts kicked in, my elbow jabbing back as hard as I could to release myself and spin out of bed. I almost pulled out my knife, but then I heard "Good morning to you too wise girl" and stopped dead. Swiveling back, I stared at the guy in my bed "Percy, what are you doing here?" not that I was complaining, my sexy shirtless boyfriend was in my bed. "Your mum let me in last night" he grimaced rubbing his belly "I wanted to see you. But you were already asleep when I got here, and it just looked so comfortable" he smiled, giving me the puppy dogs eyes he was so good at, melting the ice around my heart.

"Don't you have our first swim meet today?" I asked, climbing back into bed. If he was here, I was so making the most of it. He pulled me into his arms, so my head rested on his shoulder as I curled into his side. Thank the gods dad had gone away for the week. Apparently some artifacts had been found somewhere. I don't know, I got the information from mum and she hadn't really been listening to him.

"Yeah, I do" he sighed, not looking me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Moving so I could look at his face properly "What's wrong is I haven't seen my girlfriend all week. I'm sorry" we had to skip a couple of maths sessions this week as well, which had been bitter sweet. On one hand it had been less time with him. On the other hand, I wouldn't be so close to him without being able to touch him. We had rules during our tutoring sessions, no kissing, no touching during the whole hour. And whilst I had missed him, it would have been torture.

"You've been busy swimming and I know how important that is to you"

"Keeping my girlfriend happy is also important to me. Which is why we're going out tonight"

"Percy Jackson are you asking me on a date?" I smiled, thankful I had something to look forwards to. Between Drew spreading her rumors, doing half of the English paper and no Percy, it hadn't been my favorite week but finally, after the first swim meet, the pressure would be off and we would be going back to normal. something i was very much looking forward too.

"Well, the Squad is going out after the meet, and I was thinking tonight a little pizza with everyone then you and I sneak off and see a movie or something"

"sounds perfect" I gave him a small kiss, snuggling back into his side for a few extra minutes before we had to make it into school.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

After this morning's wake up call, nothing could ruin my mood. I had gone through the whole day in a haze actually, taking my notes without really thinking about it. Even getting shouted out by Ms. Dodds for turning in an incomplete essay couldn't ruin my mood. I even managed to get as far from Drew as I possibly could, not wanting another confrontation to ruin my mood.

Soon enough I was sitting in the stands overlooking the swimming pool watching the Squad warm up before the other schools got there. Jason was sitting next to me munching on a bag of chips whilst we waited for Piper and Thalia "Stop worrying" he said, taking my hand in his "I'm not worried"

"Please you're more nervous then he is" Jason laughed, going back to his food "Am I that obvious?" I said, watching as Grover patted Percy on the back as they joked by the pool. He didn't look nervous at all, In fact he looked pretty calm smiling as they stretched on the pool side.

"Hey guys" Piper smiled, walking past me to Jason, giving him a kiss as Thalia took the seat next to me "Thalia?" I asked. She didn't look happy. Actually, she didn't look anything, almost as if she was trying to keep something in. something emotional "Not here Annabeth" she whispered, not looking at me, choosing instead to look at the newly arrived flock of people. The other schools had arrived.

Looked over at Percy as this one guy approached him, watching as tension set in his shoulders. The other guy was about an inch shorter then Percy, showing a little bit of muscle. He had that dangerous air about him, the same kind that Luke had, but it was a lot stronger, mischief and mayhem dancing in his dark eyes. "That's Nico" Jason said, snapping me out of my gaze "Who?"

"Nico di Angelo. One of the Best young swimmers in California, on fast track to the Olympics"

"Well what's his problem with Percy?" I asked because they certainly didn't look like friends. Strained smiles, false niceness. Two things I would have never have thought id see Percy use. They shook hand's Nico's coach calling him over to the rest of his team.

"they're competitive. Something you know a lot about"

"Hey, I'm not the one who broke my nose because he won and decided to dance. So tell me now if I have to bring a crash helmet to the Prom"

"Very funny Miss Thing. It's not like you haven't giving me a few bruises over the years" now that was true. Jason and I really were magnet's for that kind of thing "Not my fault you're a delicate little flower" I mocked, laughing as I stole one of his chips "Hey, my chips" he wined, scrunching up the top of the bag so tightly that nobody else could steal any.

"Learn to share" I laughed "SO what exactly does Nico have against Percy?"

"Percy is faster, and while Nico is fast himself, he just hasn't been able to beat Percy yet. Ever since Freshman year it's been like this between them, just one giant competition"

"Well let's just hope no bones are broken this time"

"You're never going to let me forget that are you"

"Now where's the fun in that" I smiled, as Jason gave me the stink eye. As she listened to us bicker. Thalia looked straight on, as if nothing was happening beside her, watching as the teams got ready for the first set.

A couple of sets down and Percy was up. He had this sexy serious look on his face that made my heart pound, and I couldn't help but admire him standing on the diving broad, crouching down ready to hear the gun sot go. Nico was on the board beside him, glancing over at him, but he took no notice, keeping his head down and centring his body.

They were off.

And I have never seen Percy move so fast,, even though Nico was ahead by an inch. People were cheering, coaches were screaming. I had never been to any sort of school sports event, but people when crazy supporting their teams and they're children. Sally was in the stands a few rows down, cheering on, her long curly auburn dancing about as she did whilst her husband just looked at her indulgently, cheering along. Not saying a word I watched as Nico slowly began to loose speed, whilst Percy gained, over taking him on the last length.

My heart was pounding as Percy slapped the wall one last time, his head popping up to take a breath. He had won. Nico not far behind him, slapped the wall, coming up for air with a bitter look on his face as Grover hoisted Percy out of the pool, Coach Chiron slapping him on the back.

We walked out after everything was finished, Taking Thalia's hand and leading her outside so we could talk. Piper and Jason were going to go a head with the team, get us some pizza and we would meet them there after she explained to me what was going on. Not even Piper knew, shooting us a worried look before she took off after Jason and Grover. Percy was still in the changing rooms talking to Chiron actually, which meant he would be another ten minutes or so.

"What's wrong" I asked, taking her hands in mine as she finally showed some expression. "Annabeth" she whispered, the mask slipping finally now that we were alone in the Parking lot. Taking a seat on the hood of my car, she leaned into my shoulder as the tears started to spill.

"I dumped Luke" she said finally, sniffing "What happened?"

"We were arguing, again. It was like the 3 big blow out we had had this week. He was shouting, I was crying and had had enough. I told him don't bother coming round tonight because I certainly wouldn't meet him, and apparently he was calling to Cancel anyway. So I asked him if he was ever planning on seeing me again, because I was his girlfriend and it just went silent" she sniffed again, leaning against the wind shield "So I said it was over between us and hung up"

"Thalia-"

"Don't say you're sorry Annabeth. Don't try to rationalise this. It happened. He's a dick head. And now all I want to do is stuff my face with Pizza and ice cream whilst curled up watching a chick flick"

"Well I can help with the Pizza" Percy said. I hadn't even noticed him walking over to u, but there his was, his swim bag on his shoulder smelling faintly of chlorine and whatever soap he had used. His hair was still damp, but the most manageable I had ever seen it "Hey you" I smiled, jumping off to hug him. His arms wrapped around me and I felt the warmth serge through, along with some very strong feelings. Ones that I knew I couldn't comprehend right now.

A little bit of guilt also bubbled to the top, as I knew Thalia was watching us. And it couldn't be easy what she was going through.

"Well done Percy" Thalia smiled from the top of the car, her tears all dried up now. "Thank you. Now how would you two like to join me and some of my fellow team mates and friends for Pizza"

"You know" Thalia started, her usual confidence fading a little "I don't think I'm really up for a social life night now, and I have a chick flick at home with my name on. Talk to you later Annabeth" she gave me a weak smile and before I could say anything slipped into her car

"Is she all right?" Percy asked, slipping into the passenger side of my car "She will be" I smiled, putting the car in drive and heading off in the direction of the board walk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Went a different way today, hope you like it :) **

Chapter Seventeen

Thalia's POV

I sat in my car, watching Percy and Annabeth drive off. I was happy for them, because finally Annie had a boyfriend. It made it all sweeter that the boyfriend was the guy she had a crush on since forever. What was weird, I didn't feel jealous or angry or sad watching the new couple drive off into the sunset.

I just felt empty.

Pushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear, I followed them out of the parking lot, making the next turn left to my house.

As usual, it was empty. Mum was at work, dad was probably at his mistresses place – he really wasn't fooling anyone – and our house keeper had gone shopping which meant I could sit and wallow – or think about everything that went wrong – in peace over a pizza.

Over Luke.

Luke was the love of my life. Dating for years, I loved him so much. He made me laugh, and smile and made me feel like to him I was the only girl in the world. He got along well with Jason – they even played basketball together – and then there were the parties.

Luke was notorious for the parties, his house the setting to so many wild nights. It was huge, and his dad was a borderline alcoholic who didn't notice if most of his bar was emptied. Sometimes, when it was just us, we would be over at his place and he's sneak us a couple of beers, we'd climb up to the roof get drunk and make out. It was what we did.

Then everything changed the day he got into collage. Mr. Castillian came down hard on his son to grow up and do well. He had to pledge frat's and look at law schools. And it just so happened he couldn't bring his high school girlfriend along for the ride. Well at least that's what his dad had told him.

Finally the pizza came, all gooey and delicious and fattening. It looked amazing, but for some reason, it really didn't taste as good as it usually did. I guess having your heart broken just takes a lot out of you. The best thing about this whole thing, I couldn't even talk to my mother. She had warned me not to fall in love, because it's not the smart thing to do. She didn't approve of Luke, she never had, but she saw the good in having a rich husband. Marry for money. Basically her personal motto. Father didn't really care as long as Jason played his basketball, we both got into good universities and didn't ruin the families reputation.

I walked up the stairs, almost too afraid to go in my room because then I would come face to face with everything. There were multiple pictures of us, four years splayed out over walls and photo frames, mixing in with my friends and brother. And pushing open the door and seeing everything all over again, just brought everything crashing in.

It had happened.

It was over.

And there was nothing I could do about it except destroy everything.

Rage filled me as I screamed, taking to my bedroom like a mad woman. The Pictures came down in pieces one by one, his perfect face ripped to shreds, tossed away. I think at one point I actually picked up a picture of us in a picture frame and through it at the wall, the glass pieces coming down in a million little shards all landing with a dull thud on the floor.

I stooped to survey the scene. Everything he had ever given me still lay untouched in it's place. The jewellery, the cheesy little teddy bears. Whilst most of the floor and my bed was covered in ripped pieces.

My breathing slowed to a less frantic pace, my crying stopped and my craving for chocolate ice cream grew. Running out of my room, leaving everything in pices and the pizza on the table barely touched, I ran to my car. Driving as far away from the memories as I could.

The little ice cream shop at the top of the board walk was opened 24 hours. Something I did not know, but was eternally grateful for. I knew my friends were here somewhere, but I didn't have an urge to find them, pushing the door to the ice cream shop open and stepping inside.

It was practically empty, save a few late night shoppers which was good. I didn't need anybody I knew witnessing the late night melt down. Grabbing a triple scoop cone of chocolate, strawberry and mint, I sat in the corner booth, eating slowly. Now this tasted good, and stopped me thinking about him for a few minutes.

I really wanted to punch him. In the face. With a chair. Hard so his nose broke and blood went everywhere. Yeah I had a tendency to be violent. Pretty sure that's why Luke broke up with me over the phone. The coward. Well, I broke up with him but still, he had refused to see me all week making it impossible to break up with him in person.

"What are you in for?" a voice next to me sounded, breaking through my though my thoughts. He was a familiar stranger. I knew I had seen him before, but I wasn't really thinking straight right now so I wouldn't be able to place him for another day or so.

He was tall, dark hair, dangerous look in his eye munching on his own cone though with a little more class then I was because my ice cream was going every where. "I broke up with my boyfriend today" I said. He was a stranger, and sometimes it's a lot easier talking to strangers then people who have known you your whole life. "You?"

"I came in second in a swimming competition today" he sighed, looking over at me "Well you're taking it well" I observed, watching his eyes flick over the little shop "so are you"

"Touché"

"Was it a planned break up?" he asked, getting up from where he was sitting and slipping into the chair opposite me "Excuse me"

"Did you plan to break up with the jackass"

"how do you know he's a jackass?"

"All the pretty girls seam to go for the douche boyfriends"

"so you have a girlfriend then?" i asked teasing a little

"I'm not big on commitment" his cool answer came back, unfazed at the fact that i just insinuated he was a Jackass

"Well as of this afternoon neither am I"

"You want to get out of here?" he asked, smirking a little and I stopped thinking, needed to feel something again. I wasn't going to do anything, I sure as hell wasn't ready and I couldn't re-bound that fast. "We're not going to have sex" he said, eyeing my face with a knowing grin "do you always state the obvious" I asked, with a little teasing in my voice but I still got up, still followed him out of the shop, the need to do something reckless bubbling up.

Annabeth POV

"Hey Wise Girl" Percy grinned, placing his arm around me. We had managed to sneak away from the rest of the team "Where's your head at?"

"Just thinking" I replied. Ever since our earlier conversation I hadn't stopped worrying about Thalia. But I knew that when she needed me, she would ask. "Thalia"

"yeah" I sighed,leaning into him as we walked. We had managed to sneak away from the group to spend a little alone time together back at his place "You want to tell me what happened earlier?"

"Can't. Girl stuff"

"Well, whatever is going on, I think she's going to be just fine" he smiled as we passed the little ice cream shop on the corner "What makes you say that?"

He pointed though the window. And there she was, a stubborn smile on her face as she talked to a very familiar somebody "Is that Nico?" I asked, trying not to press my face against the window to see if it were true. She was with Nico, and she was smiling. It was small. But it was there.

"Come on Wise Girl" Percy laughed, grabbing a hold of my hand and swinging it as we made our way towards my car.


	18. Chapter 18

**love hearing from you :) **

Chapter eighteen

Saturday mornings were the best time for me. Weather dad liked it or not, I was spending more and more time with Percy at his place, mostly because Sally and Phill were rarely home. Also because I loved the Saturday morning pancake breakfasts. Stacks upon stacks of pancakes piled up on plates that tasted like heaven dipped in chocolate and blueberries.

The best thing, waking up to my boyfriend had become one of the best ways to start the weekend. We had been dating for about three months now and during that time Piper and Jason had gone through a rough patch, my dad had been out numbered in the argument about weather I should be spending so much time at Percy's – when mum and I team up together we are a force to be reckoned with – Hazel and Frank had gotten together – mum told me everything – and Thalia had been dating Nico for about a week.

I know. Nico. And she had changed. For the better I might add, but there was still something different about her. She hadn't see or spoken to Luke since they had broken up and she was finally ready to date again.

And life is crazy. Thankfully were getting a break from school since Christmas is almost here. Plus side, a week away from Drew. Down side, I have to find Percy a Christmas present.

And since Thalia was out with Nico and Piper was at a day spa with her mum, Jason and I were planning to go shopping.

"Morning Wise girl" My boyfriend – I still wasn't used to calling him that – moved under me, pulling me closer to him as he buried his head in his pillow to block out any light filtering in form the windows. I rolled him so he was on his back as I straddled him, feeling his body under me. Even though we had been dating for quite a while, we still hadn't done _that _yet. But I would feel things, and instead of feeling embarrassed or getting nervous, I felt kind of confident and maybe even sexy.

"Good morning sleepy head" I smiled, running my hands over his chest "Hey Annabeth" he said, his voice coming out nervous which was weird. I had never seen him get like this. Not even before a meet. Maybe before a maths test. "Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Everything all right?" I asked a little concerned. This wasn't Percy, well It was, but this wasn't a side I had seen of him before "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked, a little of himself coming back "Because you have to tell me something, and if it was good you would have told me by now, and if it's not good then you're stalling for time and-" I was cut off with a kiss, something I both hated and loved.

"you were babbling" he smiled, breaking the kiss, brushing a strand of hair away from my face "Well you're worrying me now so please just-"

"I love you" he said, with all the confidence in the world. And all I could do was gape at him with my mouth open like a fish "You love me?"

"Yeah I do. Have for a while now actually" I was speechless, my mind blank. Do I love him? Because I hadn't really thought about this and I don't want to say it without meaning it. But thinking about these past three months, the dates, the kissing, the two years of feelings adding to it all. Here were the three words I had always wanted to here from him and all I could do was stare at him like a fish. "you could say something" he said, a bit dejected by my silence. That kicked my brain into gear.

"You have no idea how many times I have wanted to tell you that" I said. It was true, it had been painfully extracted from me during another trip to the mall with Piper and Thalia. And I don't know which I hated more, the questions or being treated like a barbie doll. "I love you, Seaweed Brain"

And just like that, I found another reason to love Saturday mornings.

"He loves you" Jason said, placing a CD back in it's original spot. I loved shopping with Jason, we usually spent time wither at the music store checking out the latest CD's, at the jewellery store when he was buying a "Please forgive me" present for Piper – they didn't really fight a lot, but when they did it kind of got explosive – or at the sports store where they had hoops to try out.

"Yeah he does" I answered back, picking up the latest Avril Lavigne "and you love him?"

"Yeah, I do"

"So what's the problem?"

"What's the best gift to get the guy you love on your first Christmas together?" I asked, placing the CD back in it's rightful place. "Well Beth, think about it. He's 17, he's a guy. What do most guys want"

"I'm not doing that" I wasn't ready. I knew that maybe he was, his hands had started to wonder and it made me nervous, this little knot in my stomach forming whenever things got too far. It wasn't like I didn't trust him, I just wasn't ready to go all the way yet. We hadn't even talked about it.

"Why not?" Jason sort of demanded "Do you really want to get into this?" I asked because I cringe hearing about his sex life. Even thought it was oddly fascinating.

"You trust him don't you?"

"Of course I do" I said defensively, walking over to another rack of CD's, wishing I never asked him. "I love him"

"Who do you see yourself with in ten years" now that was something I was not prepared for. My mind crammed with school and studying for the up coming SATs and everything who had time to think of the future past collage. Oh god collage. What if we were split up? Could I stand going to collage half way across the country away from Percy. I sure as hell wasn't going to break up with him, I wasn't capable of that, so what would we do?

"Annabeth. Look at me" Jason said, breaking through the panicked hazed and placing his hands on my shoulders "You too are going to be fine. Just talk to him about it okay? He will understand, and if he doesn't then I will talk to him"

"Jason-"

"I've already had to bet up one dickhead who hurt my sister" Thalia didn't know that Jason had actually gone to punch Luke in the face once he had heard what happened. The only reason I knew was because h asked me to go with him to stop him from killing the guy, though it was hard "and while Percy is nothing like Luke, if he hurts you he will be in a world of pain. But it's Percy, the guy you love and have loved for the past what? 2 years and 3 months"

"something like that" I sighed, letting his words sink in "Then what is there to worry about. You're going to do it sometime. You just need to talk about it okay"

"Okay. Thanks Jason" I hugged him

"What do you think about getting Piper a puppy for Christmas?"

"I think it's a terrible idea" I laughed, letting go of him. "But puppy" he pouted "no puppy Jase"

"Can we at least have a look?" he even tried to pull the eyes on me, but they were no where near as effective as Percy's were. "Fine" I laughed as we left the Music store and headed over to the pound on the other side of the road.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jason got a dog. Well, was in the process of adopting one. The cutest little golden retriever Puppy foetus had looked at Jason and bam he was in the office signing papers. He would be able to take him home next week after signing the papers. Thank god he was 18, or else they never would have let him have one.

We still had a couple of hours left before we both needed to be home, so it was back to Christmas shopping for everyone. Mum and dad were easy, books and chocolate and all the generic stuff that I would be able to get closer to the time. Piper would be getting these cute feather earrings, Thalia would be getting a clothes voucher – because she would never trust me to pick out anything for her – and I would be getting Jason's online. Something to do with Superman I think, since he loved the franchise so much.

Now for Percy. Seriously if I didn't get anything within the next two weeks I would be asking him what he wanted fro Christmas. Why did have to be just so damn hard.

At least I was able to spend some good quality time with Jason, beating him a time or two at Horse in the sports store. The one time he actually won I shouted "DUCK AND COVER" just in case he started to dance. He didn't find it funny, choosing instead to chuck basketball after basketball at me. Which then turned into a pretty epic game of dodgeball. The only reason we stopped was because the store manager actually approached us and asked us to leave.

One we got kicked out, we made our way to the jewellery store so he could buy one of Piper's presents. This year he wanted to get her something shiny, but also something Personal. Thank god he had the card to keep up with the prices because the place we went to was expensive.

"What do you think she would like?" he asked, staring clueless at the display cages. "I don't know, she's your girlfriend"

"But she's one of your best friends. Do you think it's too early to give her a ring?"

"You're thinking of marriage?" that was a shock. I knew they were close and even though they had even considered that far in the future "I am, I'm not sure she is though. We haven't even talked about it yet"

"Well then I suggest you do before you go off buying any rings" I smiled, checking out the bracelets in another section. Everything sparkled here, exuding wealth and charm from behind the glass counter tops "Well what should I get here then?" he asked me, joining me by the bracelets "Well I'm getting her some earrings that don't look half as fabulous as any of these ones do, so why not a necklace?"

"She's not really a necklace kind of girl" he said, surveying the choices. "Well then, why not a charm bracelet? That way each year you could keep buying charms for her. Kind of like an on going present"

"I love it" he smiled, taking me over to the selection so we could have a look.

Percy opened the door almost immediately after I rang his doorbell, making me smile. Tonight was going to be a fun relaxed kind of night. Pop in a movie, maybe we could have that talk if we get round to it.

Okay, I know we needed to talk about it, but I wasn't in a rush. I mean, right time, right place and all that. "Hey" I smiled, stepping into Percy's house and giving him a light kiss. I still loved kissing him "Hey" he said, sounding a little down

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking his hand and leading him towards the living room so we could sit on the sofa. "It's nothing" he sighed, sitting down next to me, swinging my legs so they lay over his lap, my head resting on his shoulder. I loved this position because this way I got to be so close to him, feeling his heart beat under his top. "It's not nothing. Come on Percy talk to me"

"You would never cheat on me would you?" yeah, think I just found a conversation that was even more unpleasant then the sex one "Why are you asking me that?"

"I got sent an email"

"Okay?" I was worries about where this was going. Would I ever cheat on him? I thought the answer was obvious. "With Pictures" What pictures? The only guy I've ever hung around with is Jason and he's Jason. Hardly anyone I'm attracted to. Yeah, we're close but we have never thought of each other in that way. Well I haven't thought about him, and he had Piper. No way he was ever going to cheat on her

"That made you think I'm cheating on you? With who?"

"Jason"

"Okay, so you actually think I would not only hurt one of my best friends and the guy I love, which is you in case you didn't know, by doing things with a guy I consider a brother?"

"I'm just asking a question. Would you ever cheat on me?" now I was getting angry. I untangled myself from him as best as I could, getting up so I could walk around a bit "You're kidding me right?"

"Are you going to answer the question?" and apparently so was he. Of all the things I thought our first fight would be about, I never thought it would be this. And where did the pictures come from?

"No" one strong word. I needed him to believe me, I needed to believe he could trust me, because I wasn't prepared to choose between friendship and the guy that I love. "No what?"

"No I would never cheat on you Percy" I said, making my way to the door. The room felt too hot, I needed fresh air, to just get out of the room before I exploded. I'm not usually one to get angry and start shouting and throwing punches, but I'm sure in the right situation that could be bought out in me.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me out of the living room "I'm going home"

"Why?"

"Why? Because my boyfriend doesn't trust me" and that hurt me more then I could ever say. "Annabeth" he called, his voice strained as he grabbed a hold of my arm to try and stop me from leaving.

"No, if you trust me then you wouldn't even be asking me these questions, not even with pictures. I've told you what Jason means to me before, and to think that I'm even capable of hurting anyone I care about like that...I need to leave"

"Annabeth please"

"Percy, just let me go" I asked, my voice lowering as I stared at where he was holding me. Slowly his hand loosened, letting my ar fall to the side. And just like that, I was out of there, making my way back to my own house where my mum was having a girls night with a couple of friends whilst dad was in his office working on his latest book. Home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I ignored the calls, I ignored the texts and on occasion I ignored him. Two people I couldn't ignore Thalia and Piper who mum let up despite my protests "Come on Annie, you're coming out tonight" Thalia searching through my wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit for tonight's beach party. It was a Sunday which was not a good night to hold a party but that certainly wasn't going to stop Thalia. Actually I couldn't think of anything that could stop her.

Piper lounged on my bed, vetoing any outfit that didn't measure up "Well who's going to bail you out of Jail tomorrow if I go tonight"

"It's not that kind of Party" Thalia insisted, holing up a summer dress. I loved the weather here because it didn't get overly cold. She pulled out the Leather jacket to go on top, holding to up for Piper to approve which she did. "Look, we don't know what happened between you and Percy" I hadn't told them, knowing that nobody deserved the wrath of those two. And it was just an argument right? Every couple has their arguments. But I didn't know how long it would take me to get over this.

Trust, the most important thing in a relationship. I hadn't even seen the pictures, but I could imagine that if I were in Percy's shoes looking at pictures at him with any other girl, I wouldn't immediately jump to cheating.

Maybe going tonight would be good, a change of environment from my bedroom. And I wouldn't drink too much, I knew that.

"You need to get out Annie. This could be good for you"

"Maybe you're right" I conceded, knowing that this was one argument I was not going to win. They would dress me up and drag me to this thing if they had to. "Well, that was easier then I thought." Piper laughed, getting the bag she had bought with her and tipping the contents on my bed. Make up piled up, samples from different brands collecting in a mountain on her bed.

Piper didn't hear much from her mum, her parents having split when she was younger, but apparently she was some big make up artist/ beauty photographer so she was always sending samples through the post to her daughter. Not like Piper needed any make up, the natural beauty that she was.

"So are you going to tell us what happened between you and Percy" Thalia asked as she stated pulling on my hair, placing the unruly curls where she wanted them to go. If they would stay there or not was another question. "we had our first argument"

"Well no duh, I don't think we've ever seen you sulk before" Thalia teased, placing a couple of pins in my hair to keep some of it in place "Yeah well, I basically blew up at him when he asked me a question and I haven't talked to him since yesterday" and I missed him. I still got the morning text but instead of it filling me with the usual fuzzy feeling, regret came at how I had handled the situation. I should go over and talk to him, but I'm way too stubborn. Probably another reason I hadn't told the girls. Because they would push us in the same room together and lock the door.

"you're not going to tell us are you?" Piper asked as I shook my head. This was just something I couldn't do with their help. "Well, I'm sure whatever he did, he was a jerk and doesn't deserve you're sexy ass"

"Aww, thanks Thalia" I smiled, laughing as she gave me a hug from behind. Wrapping her arms around my head and giving me a quick squeeze, she got back to my hair, attacking it with hairspray "Now, Nico" was all I had to say for her face to turn bright red. Which meant there was something juicy there.

It had taken three hours, four cans of hairspray, a little shouting match with my dad about what time I was going to be back and a quick dinner before I was on my way to the party. Jason, our designated driver for the night came to pick us up, giving Piper the best look before giving a big kiss.

But I couldn't look at them, regret washing over me once again, crawling in the back with Thalia. But distraction was soon at hand, because apparently Nico was coming to the party too. Thalia had invited him as her sort of plus one and this was the first time we were going to meet the dude, and of course we were going to embarrass the hell out of her.

Pulling up to the beach, it seams there were about 50 people at this party already. Some lounging on the beach staring off into the sunset, some trying to start the fire. The drinks were flowing, the music blasting and everything just seamed to be starting when we got there.

"Drew's here" I said, spotting the brunette hair a mile off. If I thought she dressed like a slut before it seamed that outside fo school the dresses were shorter, the make up heavier and the cleavage bigger. Seriously, how could she even think that would look good? She caught my eye, sending a smirk my way before turning her attention back to the group of boys that seemed more interested in her boobs then what she was actually saying.

"Just ignore her" Thalia whispered in my ear, passing me a red cup full of something that tasted absolutely disgusting. But I drank it, because it was something to do.

But I couldn't ignore her for long. Because there she was, standing right beside me as I talked to Rachel, a girl from my chem class that I would class as a friend. "Can I help you Drew?" I asked, turning towards her. Rachel backed away to another group leaving the two of us alone to talk, though I wish she hadn't. Left alone there was no one to hold me back from giving Drew the nose job she so desperately wanted.

She had this huge grin on her face, like she had just won something "Yeah actually, I was wondering where Percy was?"

"Why Drew, you've fucked almost all the swim team and feel like you have to collect the whole set?" I said, the edge coming into my voice. But instead of the usual look of death she shot me, her smile got wider if that was even possible "To do that he would have to be free. You two haven't broken up have you?"

"What did you do?"

"it's amazing what you can do with photo shop nowadays. Paybacks a bitch" she smiled, showing me her phone. A picture from yesterday of me and Jason that had so not happened. It looked like we were about to kiss, his arm around me but I had no idea how that was even possible. It looked convincing. No wonder Percy had asked, and now I felt like an even bigger bitch for blowing up in his face about it. I wouldn't trust me either if I had seen a picture like that "I won sweetie" she smiled, snapping her phone shut and putting it back in her little clutch bag "I think you've learnt your lesson now. Oh and look whose coming over" she smiled.

Looking behind me I saw Percy in all his glory, determination set on his face as he saw me. "Hey Percy" Drew called out, giving him a small wave but he ignored her, grabbing my hand "We're talking. Now" he said forcefully, leading me away from the bitch and the party.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

"Percy" I pleaded as we stopped far enough away for one one to hear, but still close enough to get back if we needed to. Not that we would need to. Being on the beach with him, first date memories came back, but the reminiscing would have to wait.

"I love you" I said, getting it in before he could talk. His face displayed shock at my interruption. Obviously he had had a whole speech planned out, but I didn't want to hear it. I should have looked at the picture yesterday, should have talked to him today, should have not walked out of his house in the first place but I did all those things. And I had to make things right before he broke up with me. "about yesterday and the way we left things. Then I ignored your calls, texts and you and I'm sorry"

"Annabeth" he sighed, pulling me in for a hug which was something I was not expecting. Thankfully I hadn't drank that much so I still knew what was going on, even if everything did feel a little fuzzy.

"I trust you, okay?" he said, holding my face in his hands "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. And just so you know, I would never cheat on you" he smiled, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. We still had a lot to talk about, but that could wait for a time when nobody could walk up and hear what we were saying, "I love you" he said, his face so sincere as his eyes searched mine.

"I love you too" I replied, kissing him with all my might. As usual, the world fell away, my focus completely on Percy as he held me in his strong arms "I hate fighting with you" I whispered as we pulled away from each other "Yeah, the past 24 hours haven't been that great from me either. I came close to stealing a ladder from someone and climbing up to your bedroom window" he admitted, taking my hand. We started to stroll along the beach back to the party that was now in full swing.

"Yeah that would have gone well" I smiled, imagining the romantic but slightly terrifying scenario in my head. No doubt he would have fallen off the ladder due to something, which is why my window was not made for climbing into "Just please, don't ignore me for longer the 24 hours in the future"

"You think we're going to fight again?"

"Well, I do have a tendency to say stupid things, so fighting is inevitable" well that was true "Yeah, you have been known to be a bit of a seaweed brain"

"Maybe" he smiled "But I'm your seaweed brain"

"Mushy much?"

"I don't know, I think you bring it out in me" he teased, getting me another drink. I was suddenly feeling in the party mood, now that we had made up. Yeah conversations were going to be had, but they could wait. Tonight, I was going to have fun with my friends and my boyfriend.

The sun had fully set now, the moon rising high as we partied on, no one caring that it was a school day tomorrow. Nico had arrived and Thalia seamed happier then ever with her arm around him as she curled into his body. We even got him to shake hands with Percy, declaring a truce whilst they weren't in reach of a swimming pool, and whilst there was still tension, that slowly slipped away with the amount of beer consumed.

The night was going good, Thalia was happy, Piper and Jason were happy, I was happy. For a few minutes everything was great. Then something came to shatter all the happy, in the form of Luke. How he even knew about this was a mystery, but he was here shouting at the top of his lungs "THALIA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU"

He had obviously been drinking, his eyes crazy, his hair flying in the wind. He looked scary enough that Percy pulled me behind him, becoming my sort of human shield, but I was ready for the inevitable fight. Getting up, Thalia got this wild look in her eye as she was pushed behind Nico, his body protecting her from the angry tornado.

"Get out of my way" Luke snarled as he saw Nico standing in front of Thalia, but he wasn't budging. Percy moved to Join, as well as Jason coming forward to protect her. A circle had now formed around us, people stopping what they were doing and looking at the scene. "Luke" Jason warned pushing to the front of the group "not here man"

"Oh look who it is, everyone's saving Grace" Luke spat out "You really shouldn't be here Luke" Jason said, any effects of the alcohol wearing off from all the adrenalin pumping through us. A couple of Luke's friends had come with him, surrounding him like a mob, matching us man for man.

This was so not going to end well.

"What do you want Luke?" Thalia asked, stepping through the crowd much to Nico's displeasure. She stood tall, and even though she couldn't tower over him, she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. "i want you back Thalia. I was stupid to let you walk out of my life"

"Yeah you were" she agreed. I watched Nico through the whole thing, his face staying passive but his eyes spoke a different story. He really liked Thalia, and from what I could see she really liked him too. She wouldn't let Luke back into her life, not now, after everything that's happened.

"I want you back babe, please"

"Luke" she said, ripping her arms out of his grasp "I can't get back with you"

"But Thalia"

"I'm seeing someone else"

"You are? Who?" oh shit he was getting angry again. Nico stepped forward, putting his arm around Thalia protectively, almost as If her were marking his territory. It all happened in a few seconds, Luke's fist coming out which Nico swiftly blocked, pushing Thalia out of the way just in time. The boys pounced on both sides, Jason managing to hit one of Luke's friends square in the jaw. The Percy took a punch to the face from somewhere, and that's when I just snapped. I know you're really not supposed to use what you learn in self defense classes for anything other the self defense. But fuck It I thought, jumping right into the thick of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, hope you enjoy the chapter. It is the first time I've written a fight scene, so I hope it lives up to your expectations :) enjoy**

Chapter twenty two

The adrenalin rushing through me, I was able to see clearly through the mound of people as fists connected to certain body parts. I saw this one guy about to jump on Percy who was in the middle of beating this other blonde dude, so I pounced, knocking this guy in the face with my elbow on the way down. A couple more pinches in certain areas and they would be out for the next 8-10 hours, waking up with a headache that could rival the worst hangover as a result.

Before I could move of him, someone grabbed me by my pony tail. I really hated fighting drunk dudes. I had never done It before but really, when they can't tell that you're a girl it does get kind of insulting.. though it does give you the element of surprise. I twisted round in this guys arms so I could see his face, the surprised look appearing as my nose was drowned in the scent of stale beer making me want to throw up.

He released my pony tail seconds before I knocked out his knees. Getting him down on the ground, it was a swift knee to the forehead, careful not to hit his nose. I didn't want to permanently damaged the dude after all.

Percy was a head of me, still fighting this one guy that seamed more sober then the others, but he was doing a good job, ducking and weaving whilst getting a few good shots of his own in. He even kind of looked sexy, the raw wild emotions in his eyes turning me on a little.

Yeah not the time or the place to think about it.

I scanned the rest of the fight. Jason and Piper were fighting hand in hand, though he was doing most of the punching and all whilst she gave a nice swift lethal kick to the sensitive parts. And Nico had taken on Luke himself.

They were going at it like wild dogs, Nico had a busted lip, Luke's head split open pretty badly. It looked like they were too fairly matched. Which was when I saw it. Luke had something glinting in his pocket, but I realised too late that it was a hunting knife. The kind that was used to finish off prey.

Nico hadn't seen it, concealed in Luke's forearm, but before I could move to help, Thalia stepped in. she had seen it too, the little glint in the corner of her eye, grabbing Luke's arm from behind and twisting with as much force as she could. Thankfully she was strong, the blade coming out so she could hold it in her hand.

The fight froze, people in different positions as they watched the knife swing back and fourth between her fingertips "Now I know you were never good at playing fair Luke" she spoke up, her voice loud and confident with pure hated laced in with it. The only time I had ever heard her use that tone was when she was talking to her parents.

"Thalia. Give that back to me" he demanded, taking one step towards her. But she hopped back, keeping as much space in between them as possible "No Luke. You shouldn't have come here"

"Please babe, I'm fighting for you. Fighting to keep you. I love you"

"Fighting for me includes hurting the people I most care about does it? Way to win me back Luke" she spat out. She was stalling time so the guys could get their breath back. Sneaking a glance at Percy, he had blood on him from a small gash on his forehead. Nothing to serious but the sight of his blood making my heart clench.

I wasn't bleeding thankfully, though I would be sore in the morning. I hadn't stretched properly and that was going to kill me tomorrow.

"I love you Thalia, we belong together"

"yeah, we're the perfect couple. Like anchovies and ice cream" her eyes cutting to Nico who was slowly inching forward towards them.

"You don't mean that" Luke said, taking a step closer to her but Thalia dodged away again "I do Luke. I broke up with you. I think it's time you deal with it"

"You bitch" he said lunging at her, but she was fast, throwing the knife in Percy's direction. His hand plucked the knife out of the air by its handle and in the same movement, he swung around and tossed the weapon into the sea as far as it could have been thrown.

And just like that, Luke charged at Thalia, Nico Charged at Luke. Thankfully Nico got there first, knocking the dickhead flat on the ground with all his might.

His friends – the ones that were still standing – didn't come to the rescue nursing their wounds as they watched the final struggle in the last few remaining minutes before the police arrived to break up the fight,

"Wise girl" Percy gasped, clutching me round the waist and spinning me round as he kissed me with all his might. I pressed my body to his, kissing him back twice as hard, thanking the Gods he wasn't hurt. Though when we pulled away I saw the blood on him. It wasn't all his thank god, but there was still that tiny gash to take care of "you going to help me with it" he asked, a sexy look in his eye. I knew him well enough to know where his mind was going. And it certainly wasn't anywhere suitable for children "It just needs cleaning by the looks of it, nothing too major"

"That's fine, we can save the naughty nurse for another time" he grinned as I slapped him on the shoulder, but I couldn't help but smile also because the fight could have turned out a lot worse. If I hadn't of seen the knife, who knows what would have happened.

"Seriously?" I I joke scolded, glancing towards the two friends that laid unconscious on the sand. The Paramedics were looking them over now, assessing them. Thankfully not too much damage had been done. "Now I'm thankful all you did was ignore me. Who knew my girlfriend could kick ass" his said, his face turning serious "Annabeth, I know we have to talk about things -"

"Later okay?" I whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called out, running over to me. Apparently Nico needed to go to the hospital, and like any good girlfriend, Thalia would be going with him "Thank you" she smiled, Hugging me. Then hugging Percy, chuckled slightly as he hugged her back "I'll see you tomorrow all right?" she smiled pulling apart from Percy and turning towards where the ambulance waited for her "Text me okay?" I shouted after her, waving her hand to indicate she had heard me.

"Hey Percy" someone called out behind us. The police where here, I had completely forgotten about them. Frank came up to us, giving us the once over, checking for any thing that needed medical assistance. "You two need to come with me" he said in his official police voice leading us off the beach and into the back of his cruiser. Yeah I was so going to die when my parents found out about this.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

Yep I was grounded. For two weeks, without friends, a phone or Percy which I was not happy about but I could understand. As long as we had school together that was fine,I could kiss him there. The maths sessions however became torture for us, because either my dad or his step dad were standing over us watching, making sure all we were doing was calculus. And all because dad had to come pick us up from the station.

If mum had done it I would have gotten a pat on the back and a well done for defending my friends. OK so maybe no phone for a couple of days just to "teach me a lesson" but not this pure hell.

Because Percy was right there, and I couldn't touch him. Well I could, during any free time at school we were inseparable. In the morning he had taken to pushing me up against the lockers and giving me a fiery kiss – something I did not object too – but still, I missed the morning texts. I missed falling asleep in his arms Friday night, and waking up with him Saturday mornings. And as luck turned out, these next two weeks dad wouldn't be going anywhere for anything so I was stuck in the house.

But I understood. I had knocked two guys unconscious whilst fighting, then got dragged down to the police station and got a warning from Frank for under age drinking, there must be some punishment for that. Also Hazel is doing great, but they're taking it slow and enjoying each others company apparently.

Go Frank.

At least I had time to get back to the quest of finding the perfect chirstmas present for my boyfriend. Which I was still stuck on. Mum took me shopping, sneaking me out of the house when dad was working on his book. And it was fun because we hadn't had a lot of mother daughter bonding time recently.

"Ugh, it's so good to get out of the house" she said, taking her hair out of it's usual work bun. It was a friday afternoon, we had about an hour till the mall closed so there were no crowds, just the last few people still wondering through. "and away from work. I think i've been working way to hard recently"

"That is a habbit of yours mum" I smiled, looking through the store windows at stuff. He woudln't want make up or jewllery, chocolate wasn't really his thing, I couldn't buy alcohol just yet, and a DVD didn't really say what I wanted it to say. I wanted it to be special.

"And your's too, just make sure you don't end up running your own company. Even though you may get treated like a goddes sometimes, it's not worth it"

"I'll keep that in mind" I laughed, knowing full well that I would be going to University to study architechure, joining her company and moving up the ranks to the highest slot when the time was right. That was the plan anyway.

Walking passed the old book store I wondered. Would a book do? It would have to be something special. Percy didn't really read much, but maybe? No probably not. I was getting ready to move on when mum stopped me "Twenty thousand leagues under the sea" she whispered, mor to herself then me as she pointed out the book in the window. A first addition as well. "I used to love that book"

"Yeah you used to read it to me as a kid"

"To give you a break form all the Greek stuff your father forced on you" she added, nodding her head in agreement. It was a pretty book, in good condition. And it seamed to be calling to me through the glass "You know, Sally has one just like that" Mum said out of the blue "Sally?"

"Percy's mum, come on" she laughed, "Yeah I noticed it when we first met them. Apparently it belonged to Percy's dad, but it's a bit worn out now because of the many times it's been read. You know, if you were looking for a Christmas present for someone..."

"you really don't do subtle do you?" I commented, my eyes still fixed on the book in front of me "Not really my thing" mum joked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she stood next to me, staring at the book. It wasn't too overpriced, and if it meant something to him then yeah why not.

"Thanks mum" I said as I walked into the shop, purse at the ready and relief flowing through my body as I finally found my boyfriend a present.

The two weeks were finally up, bringing with it the end of school, my phone and some much needed time with Percy. We had had some alone time last night, but that wasn't going to be enough. We would have to wait because tonight we were going to have a movie night at Pipers tonight, which was great because I had missed my friends. But being that close to Percy in a more or less public environment would stir things in me.

I was becoming more confident when it came to the whole sexual thing, instead of saying away from the touches, I leaned into Percy more, letting my hands wonder a little too. We were taking longer to stop, my tops were being slid higher and higher, the hands becoming masters at what they were doing. All we needed to do was have the conversation – yeah we were still putting that off – and we were all ready to go.

I arrived at Pipers to see most of my friends had all ready arrived. Nico had his arms wrapped around Thalia – thankfully he had been fine after the fight, nothing more then some deep tissue bruising – and she looked as happy as can be as Nico talked to my boyfriend. My heart skipped it usual beat when I saw him. He broke away from his conversation to give me a smile, got up from the bean bag he had acquired, taking me by the waist and kissing me like he hadn't seen me in months instead of hours.

Grover was here as well, bringing his girlfriend along, Juniper who was super nice. She was in one of Thalia's classes – English I think – and they got along. She was kind of quiet, but I think Grover was working on that, his arm placed around her as they sat on the couch.

Leo, Pipers younger brother also had decided to join us, her dad having to go out for the night leaving her in charge – the real reason this was happening at her place – and it looked like all we needed was Jason and everything would be ready to go.

I sat in Percy's lap once he had re seated himself on the bean bag, curling around him and making sure I was comfortable and at the right angle to see the TV.

It was times like these I loved, when we all just hung out. No pressure from school or work to do or tests to study for. No alcohol needed. We just had fun.

The second Jason arrived – new dog in tow – the movie began, all of us cuddled up with our partners as Leo cuddled up with Festus. Leo had named him, which was good because Jason had been having trouble thinking of a name, and I doubt Festus even crossed his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Come on guys, almost 200 reviews :) thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, i do appreciate it and i love hearing what you have to say. Enjoy the Chapter **

Chapter twenty four

Tonight was Christmas eve, and tonight the night of the Jackson's Christmas party, which to be fair I was looking forward too. A chance to have fun with my friends and scoff some of Percy's mums food which was gorgeous.

We would also be exchanging gifts. That part I wasn't looking forward too really. I was kind of second guessing my gift. Would he like it? Would he think I was trying to replace his father's memory? Was I overstepping my bounds? Mum had to talk me down several times from returning it and just getting him a watch or something. Oh well too late now.

"Annabeth" mum called from the bottom of the stairs. I guess it was time to go. I put on an over coat and grabbed Percy's present from my desk, taking a deep breath and running down the stairs.

"You look -" Percy gasped as I took off my overcoat revealing the deep red dress I had on underneath "You don't look so bad yourself" I sighed, taking him in. dressed in a navy blue button down and dark jeans, my heart started to beat faster, and feelings started to come up again.

"Happy Christmas Wise Girl" he said, taking me In his arms and and giving me a kiss appropriate for the company. "Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain" I whispered back to him, giving him another small kiss before handing him his present "Hope you like it" I smiled, trying to squash any feelings I had towards the present "Yours is upstairs" he smiled, taking me by the hand and leading me away from the room full of people.

The placed looked amazing, tastefully decorated with fairy lights and tinsel and baubles. There was a huge tree standing in front of the window decorated to perfection,Seriously a lot of people had turned out this year, apparently Percy's mum had a lot of friends and family that came, so you wouldn't think we would have been caught trying to sneak upstairs would you?

"And where do you think you're going?" a male voice sounded. Turning around I saw a man in about his late fifties I would have guessed, standing a few steps down from us with a glass of wine in his hand. He wasn't the most pleasant of people, his Hawaiian shirt almost fully open showing off a stained white vest, his hair line severely receded showing off the top of his scalp. And the smell wasn't exactly pleasant either. The guy needed to bath in deodorant, even thought that probably wouldn't help.

"Uncle Gabe" Percy tentatively said, his hand gripping mine like a vice. Obviously not a favourite uncle. "Merry Christmas"

"and who is this?" Gabe asked, giving me the once over several times which made my skin crawl. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes, peeling away the layers of fabric in his head which made me want to bolt back across to the front door and put my coat back on so it could act as a type of shield against his gaze.

"Annabeth, this is Gabe my uncle on my step-dads side. Gabe this is my girlfriend Annabeth" he said, his voice holding an unspoken warning. Stepping down to my level, his arm found my waist, pulling me towards him in a kind of protective way making me feel a lot better.

"The pleasure's all mine" he drawled, almost like he was expecting me to hold out my hand but my body refused, offering him instead a small smile. Before anything else could happen, the door bell rang again saving us – for now – from Gabe. Percy's mum rushed to the door, looking every bit the vintage hostess in her gorgeous dress.

"Hey Sally, you gorgeous woman" were the first sounds heard when the door was opened, Grover stepping through followed by this deeply fabulous woman that was obviously Momma Underwood.

Momma was hot. Slightly on the bigger side, she filled out her dress with those curves that all girls wanted, and most men wanted to get at. someone I had herd much about through Grover and his obsessive bitching about her. He loved her, but she apparently was a very opinionated woman and Grover stood no chance in winning an argument against her.

Moving down off the stairs, Grover came over to us a look of disbelief on his face "Seriously" he said "That woman is crazy"

"What did she do now?" I smiled, giving him a hug. Percy gave him a more manly bro hand clap thing that they always did at school before wishing him a happy Christmas. "I had to sit through one of her many fashion shows trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight, which just so happened to be the first one she tried on" he complained, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of an unpleasant memory.

"Grover, come give your Momma a hand with her coat" she laughed from the doorway which she had been standing in chatting to Sally. Sighing, Grover made his way over to the woman "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Momma" Percy said, taking my hand in his "This is my girlfriend Annabeth"

"What? Percy has a girlfriend and you didn't tell me" she scolded Grover, giving him a light slap around the head "Sorry Momma, guess it slipped my mind"

"Slipped your mind honestly, this is important news right here, our little Percy's all grown up" she practically shouted, making some of the other guests look in our direction. I started to feel the blood filling my cheeks as she pulled me into a strong hug, the kind only a Momma can give. "Well aren't you beautiful. Seriously Percy she is way too good for you" she joked, holding up my hand so I would spin around for them

"Don't I know it" Percy smiled, pulling me back into his arms once I had stopped spinning and holding me still "Now" Momma addressed me "If this boy here ever gives you any trouble, you come tell Momma and she will sort them out for you okay?"

"Okay" I smiled, pulling away form Percy to gave Momma a quick hug. And with a wink and a smirk, she was swept away into the sea of relatives and friends. Grover just stood on the sidelines shaking his head at her as he hung up her coat with the others.

"So that's your Momma huh?"

"She'll be yours too if you don't watch out" he warned, a little humor in his voice as he took a glass from a nearby table. We were being trusted with alcohol which did surprise me after the whole beach party fiasco, but as long as it wasn't beer I wasn't complaining.

"You know, we're not going to get a moment alone tonight" Percy whispered in my ear "You'll survive" I teased, taking a sip of my mimosa which were really nice. before long Percy was called to help with the food plates, leaving me and a couple of his mother's friends talking in the corner.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have come to realise that Percy's step dad is called Paul, so from now on I will call him Paul instead of Phill. Sorry for any confusion :)**

Chapter twenty five

the night came to an end, with almost everyone heading off to their homes/ hotels. Mum gave me a kiss and pushed a tipsy dad out of the door, giving Percy and Me a little time together. He hardly left my side all night, though we were mostly hanging out with grover, with the occasional relative and comment from Momma.

I seriously love that woman. She is fierce, tough and practically drop kicked a drunk Gabe out the door when he got a little handsy with her. She doesn't like being touched unless she instigates it.

It was a little after one am when momma and Grover gave us hugs and said – Grover helping momma with her coat again – and left, but not before I promised to come round to their house for dinner.

"What a night" Percy grumbled, falling back on his bed backwards with a soft thump. "come on. It wasn't that bad"

"Yeah you didn't have to drown in the slobber from your great aunt as she kissed you on the cheek" he groaned, holding his hands out to me like a baby wanting his mummy. It was cute, in a kind of pathetic way. "Yeah but it must be nice to have your family around for Christmas"

"I'd rather just spend the day with you in bed" he wined, pulling me next to him and curling his body around mine like the big baby he was. "You know, I have to go home tonight"

"No you don't" he groaned wrapping his arms tighter so I couldn't move "Are you going to let me go?" I teased, not really wanting to leave him but knowing I had too seeing as I had to wake up in bed for Christmas day. Wake up, heave breakfast, open presents then have a fun filled family day full of movies and games and everything we had been doing since I was a kid.

"never" Percy whispered into my hair "Excuse me"

"Annabeth I am never letting you go." I turned round in his arms to face him "after that whole picture thing"

"Percy, it's fine"

"No it's not. I actually doubted you, which is stupid because I know you would never cheat on me. Especially with Jason. And since it happened, i've been feeling like crap. I love you okay"

"I love you too seaweed brain" I smiled, giving him a small kiss on the lips before gracefully rolling out of the bed and onto my feet "i have to go" I whispered, making my way towards his bedroom door "Wise girl wait" he stopped me, moving off his bed and to his chest of draws. Pulling out a small package, he handed it to me with a smile on his face "Happy chirstmas" he whispered, and with a parting kiss – that lasted a lot longer then intended – I left his house for mine.

Percy's POV

Waking up without Annabeth on Christmas day was not something I liked, but she did want to spend Christmas with family so that was fair enough. At least I got to see her last night. She looked stunning, and I had to move away more then once to try to calm myself down.

The smell of bacon wafted through the house thanks to mum. There were many perks to having a chef for a mother. First was all the free food at the restaurant, then there was the built in job if I ever needed one – but between school, swimming and Annabeth, mum took pity and stopped nagging me to come work for her. Then there were the killer breakfasts to wake up to. The special occasion spreads that I longed for during the year. Christmas being the best one.

A friend breakfast waited on the table for me in my spot, mum plating up all the additional food whilst Paul sat there, sipping his morning coffee and reading the paper like he always did. But instead of being dressed for the office, he was dressed in Pjs. We all were, and we will stay that way for the rest of the day.

"Happy Christmas Percy" mum smiled, giving me a loving hug before getting back to the food. I'd always had a pretty close relationship with my mum. Before Paul came into the picture, it had been just us after dad's accident. I hadn't known my dad, he was young when he died, but I still had the pictures and a few seconds of memory that I stored away for today. Christmas was for family, all family, even those that have gone. Mum taught me that when I was younger. Digging in to the mountain of food that was on my plate, I moaned in appreciation, suddenly very hungry.

Between Paul and I, breakfast was finished in no time, which meant we had the torture of waiting for mum to finish and mum was a slow eater. She sped up a little because it was Christmas and she loved getting presents.

Once that last morsel had left the plate, I was up, rushing to the Christmas tree which stood in the living room, a mountain of presents under it. The only good thing about inviting the family over for a party Christmas eve, was the presents that came with them.

And there was nothing slow about it in our family, we actually had a race to see who could open them the fastest. Which is why Paul and I had devised a plan to slow mum down, because she became a mad woman when she saw a present. Instead of getting mum one big one form each of us, we gave her about ten or so little ones. Which surprisingly didn't slow her down.

"Oh hey, this one's from Annabeth, you left it on the table by the door last night" Mum said, handing me the small package. Obviously a book – what else would come from my wise girl – but which one?

It was the first thing I opened, setting the card down beside me before ripping open the package. My heart stopped. A copy of Ten thousand leagues under the sea, exactly like the one dad used to read me that stood in the cupboard in the kitchen because it was too fragile now to read, was reviled under the wrapping.

"Percy?" Paul asked, stopping his wrapping expedition to look at me. "Read the card darling" mum said, her pile already unwrapped with wrapping paper scattered in little pieces around her. I set the book down in front of me, not wanting to let it out of my sight before ripping the card. It was one of those generic Christmas ones, with a snowflake on it. But opening it, I saw a practical essay written inside. Oh Wise girl

_Happy Christmas seaweed brain :) if you're reading this then I'm amazed, you're usually all about the present as I have heard from your mother. Yes, we talk. But heres a little explanation to the gift. It's not a replacement for the copy your dad left you. I don't want to replace it. But that copy means so much, and I know all about finding comfort between the pages of a book. So hers another cop for you to read, without damaging the copy you already have. That way hopefully you can still find the comfort of the words, as well as the comfort from your original copy. _

_I love you. Your Wise girl. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so here's the thing. Tomorrow im going to a wedding so there is a chance I wont update. If I do update, I may be drunk which should be interesting. **

Chapter Twenty Six

It was a usual Christmas for us. The egg nog was poured, dad burned dinner, the phone call to grandma that always got a bit emotional towards the end. I opened Percy's present in my room before I went to bed, knowing I shouldn't, but it was the first thing I wanted to open. The smallish box was neatly wrapped – Probably by Sally because my boyfriend did not have this much finesse – but had a bit of weight to it.

Carefully, I unfolded the present, revealing a plain white box. A delicate bracelet lay in a bed of cotton, so beautiful. It was a dark silver colour. It looked old, like an antique, a single gold band with what had to be a cubic zirconium. I was going to kill Percy if it really was a diamond. It was stunning.

Placing it on the night stand beside my bed, I got dressed into my Pjs, slipping into bed so I could sleep for a few hours before Christmas started.

It was nice waking up to the bracelet, the Christmas was the usual affair. The Egg nog was flowing, dad burnt the turkey – again – and the Christmas phone call to Grandma and Grandpa in New York was emotional. It reminded me of how much I actually missed them.

Coming in from school to grandmas to find freshly baked cookies on the counter as grandpa sat at the piano playing something he had composed. I used to sit and watch on the bench next to him, watching his fingers move over the keys.

The movies were watched, the washing up left on the side for us to worry about later. And before I knew it, I as heading up to bed with a load of presents under my arm.

I couldn't sleep, the excitement from Christmas still rushing through my veins, keeping me up. My window was open, the sound for the sea calling me to it. A strong urge propelled me out of bed, and trying to be as quiet as possible, I snuck down the stairs. Before I knew it, my bear feet were touching the soft sand as the tide drifted out again.

It was quiet out here, giving me a little time to think. I didn't really get much alone time these days, not that I was complaining. But there was something to be said from getting away from it all. The boyfriend, the friends, the parents. School. Just spending a little me time on the beach, sitting down in my favourite spot as I watched the wave roll in.

These past couple of months had defiantly been something to remember. More drama had happened then in sophmore and junior year combined, the days when I was invisible to almost everyone. The simpler days, when I didn't have a bitch on my back and the only thing I really had to worry about was when I was going to get the homework in and the next time I was going to be ambushed into going shopping with the girls.

Now I had to worry about buying presents. I didn't even know how Percy was going to react to the present, weather he liked it, or weather I was intruding on his memory. I couldn't even imagine loosing my father. That thought just couldn't comprehend in my brain, but it's the type of thing that never leaves you. And I can't bring myself to try to understand that kind of loss that Percy has in him. He may not really remember him either, but he still misses him, that's plain to see.

"Wise girl?" oh so me time is over. Percy came into view, his board shoulders silhouetted in the moonlight. "What are you doing out here?" I asked, getting up form my spot and walking towards him. He opened his arms to me, wrapping them securely around my waist "I couldn't sleep, thought I'd come get some fresh air. What about you"

"The sea was calling" I whispered, leaning my head so it was over his heart. "Thank you" he whispered into my hair so faintly that I almost didn't hear him

"for what?"

"For my Christmas present" his voice was still low, his head almost buried in my shoulder whilst relief flooded though me "So you liked it"

"I love you"

"I'll take that as a yes then" I smiled, pulling away so I could look him in the eyes. Those perfect sea blue/green eyes staring back at me, the colour memorised in my head. Before he could deepen the kiss, I whispered against his lips "Thank you, for my Christmas present. Was it too expensive?" I cringed, not really wanting to know the answer

"Didn't cost me a thing" he answered pulling away to sit down on the sand. Opening his legs I crawled in between them, leaning my back against his front as we both looked out towards the sea. "Please don't tell me you stole it" I joked, loving the feel of his arms around me. And I was slightly reassured, because that meant he didn't hate the present completely.

"No stealing was involved, even though you are worth it. It belonged to my grandmother actually"

"Percy" I gasped, moving so I could look at him. His face was deadly serious. "Mum gave it to me to give to you. She wanted you to have it"

Grabbing his face in mine, I kissed him with all my might. He fell back onto the sand, his hands finding their usual spot on my hips as we rolled around. I didn't really know what happened, all I knew is we didn't stop. The feelings just washed over us, the heat of the moment warming us in the cool Christmas air.

When I woke up the next morning, we were still on the sand, curled up together, our clothes keeping us mildly warm. There was sand everywhere, but I didn't care, I was so happy in this moment. And we didn't even have to have the awkward talk about it. It happened when we were both ready – thankfully I was on the pill so there would be no surprises there – and it was everything I dreamed it would be. Well I didn't dream the sand, but we got to wash that off in the sea which was certainly something. Never thought I'd be into skinny dipping, but with Percy it was a lot more fun. And he was certainly talented, though he swore that was because of the internet and not from experience. And I believed him.

"I love you wise girl" he murmured from under me in a sleepy voice "I love you too seaweed brain" I smiled, knowing that this was defiantly something Thalia and Piper would want to hear all about. And because of that thought, I never wanted to leave the beach.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

five years later

"Hey Wise girl" I smiled, hearing my boyfriends voice as he called. I loved it when he called. We didn't really get to see each other much as I was still in Collage getting my Architecture degree – a 7 year long course – and Percy had late hours at the aquarium. He had chosen to become a Marine biologist, with his obsession with water and apparently the creatures in it as well. And he was good at his job, he loved where he worked but I wasn't going to lie it did put a strain on our relationship.

"Well hello seaweed brain. Are you going to be late again?" I asked, my heart sinking. Tonight was our five year anniversary – not that I expected him to remember, him being so busy and all – but I had hoped he be home on time. A little dinner, some quality time. "No actually, I was calling to tell you you have to do everything say tonight okay" the doorbell to our apartment rang "Just trust me okay, it's a surprise" I laughed bitterly. I hated surprises.

"Okay, I trust you" I sighed, opening the door to find my to very best friends handing bags which made me want to run and hide. "See you tonight Wise girl. I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled as he clicked off, I still loved hearing those words "should I be scared?" I asked, Thalia smiling wickedly as they both walked passed me into my place "it's us, of course you should"

They led me to our bedroom, placing the bags down on the bad, Piper sitting me in the desk chair, the biggest smile on her face. It had been two years since the Wedding, since she had become Mrs. Grace as Thalia stood as her maid of honour. I stood as the Best man, which was a lot of fun except I had to put on a dress. To be fair, I was looking forward to wearing a tux, I thought I would have pulled it off. I even tried one on when we went to get Jason's one fitted but both Thalia and Piper said no.

The wedding was gorgeous, Piper looking every inch the Cherokee Princess in her form fitting gown as her father walked her down the isle. And it got me to thinking about the future. All those years ago, Percy and I avoided the sex talk – which was a big relief – but the whole where are we going thing? Yeah that hadn't happened. But she was still glowing like it had happened yesterday.

"What's gotten you so happy?" I asked as she once again pulled out the infamous bag of make up "Jason surprised me with a trip to Hawaii. We're going there for a month"

"I'm sorry what? You bitch" Thalia practically screamed, throwing her hairbrush in Piper's direction "I'm not going to apologise for my husband being romantic" Piper laughed, sticking her tongue out "But a month, he's taking you away for a month. What is he apologising for this time?" Thalia asked, her eyes narrowed with a slight smirk on her face as she plugged in the straightener.

"He's not apologising for anything" she insisted, keeping her face down as she arranged the products on the table "what are you hiding?" I asked, trying to catch her eye.

"I'm pregnant" Piper blurted out under our gaze.

Screaming. Lots of screaming coming from both Thalia and me after the shock wore off "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT" Thalia screamed, ready to rugby tackle Piper. Instead we both gave her a hug as she started to tear up.

"When did you find out?" I asked, Piper sitting down on the bed as she began to tell us. "a week ago I guess"

"And you are going to Hawaii? Maybe I should get knocked up" Thalia joked, taking a lock of my hair and passing it through the straightener. I felt the heat on my scalp, but I couldn't move for fear of getting burned "Yes Thalia that's why you have a baby" I joked "To go to Hawaii"

"You really want to sass the woman who holds your hair in her hands" she asked, a serious note in her tone that made Piper giggle and me shut up.

]

A couple of hours later I was ready for whatever Percy had planned. The light blue one shoulder Grecian style dress hung perfectly on my body, showing off my curves in a way I knew Percy would love. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me.

With a couple of final touch ups, I was ready by the time the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Thalia volunteered, leaving Piper to put the final touches on my face.

"Do you know what's happening tonight?"

"It's your five year anniversary. I'm sure Percy just wants to go out and celebrate" she smiled, refusing to make eye contact again "You're hiding something again"

"I'm not ruining the surprise" she smiled "there you go. Go meet your man"

"You sure you can't tell me"

"go" she insisted pushing me through the bedroom door to the living room where the love of my life was waiting. He looked gorgeous in his suit, his broad shoulders filling out the suit making me weak at the knees. Damn him being so sexy.

"You're a goddess wise girl" he whispered, holding out his hand to take mine. The bracelet he had gotten me for Christmas five years ago hung on my wrist. Running his thumb over it he pulled me towards him for a small kiss.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Taking the clutch bag Thalia handed me in my free hand, I smiled as my boyfriend lead me on to our date.

**Okay so some sad news, there are only going to be a couple more chapters left to go. I will be unable to update tomorrow because I will be going to London. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So this is the last chapter guys, I'm sorry about the rush and all that, but in about 10 days I'll be starting university and I want to finish this story while I can. There maybe outtakes coming as well depending on if I have some time to write. I'll miss this story, I have loved writing and I once again would love to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed this story. Hope you enjoy :) **

Chapter 28

When we got to the restaurant, Percy ran around and opened my door before I could open it myself. With this gorgeous smile on his face, he helped me out, leading me inside the gorgeous Italian restaurant we had only been to once before. The night Percy graduated. So it was a pretty special place, and I loved that Percy had thought of it for our fifth anniversary.

We were seated right away by the window that looked out onto the street. We could see people walking by, lost in their own little worlds "Hey Wise girl" Percy said, jolting me out of my day dream "What are you thinking about?"

"Us" I answered truthfully, because us is a subject that constantly surrounds my mind. My life with him, our relationship over the years. Five years we've been together. Through countless fights and wedding's and so many tutoring sessions before the SATs – when I swore I would actually kill him - to our first time in a bed – better then the beach, that's all I could say – right the way back to our first kiss during that night that turned out to be our first date "What about us?" he asked, taking a hold of my hands over the table and rubbing his thumb against the back of my right hand. A comforting gesture that he actually did a lot of. Something I had forgotten to notice really "we've been together five years" I smiled "five long years" he mocked me, making me pick up a bread stick, snap a piece off and throw it at him. He laughed, picking it off his suit and popping it into his mouth with his signature grin "Shut up, you couldn't live without me"

"Not true" he said in his serious voice "I could live. I'd just be very miserable. And I can't be very miserable because that would depress the fish and we all know what fish are like when they get depressed"

"You spend way to much time at that aquarium you know" I half laughed, not being able to stop a note of sadness coming out of my voice "I know I do. And I know our relationship is hard. Between my work and you studying, the only time we seam to get together is when I crawl into bed with you at night" he sighed "but I couldn't do this with anyone else"

He was getting all romantic, which was rare so I was going to draw it out as long as possible. My heart filled with love for this man who was sitting across the table from me, his eyes boring into mine like they had done so many times before. He still made me feel like the teenage girl with a crush and the longing glances across the corridor.

Then there was graduation when Jason proposed to Piper – I helped pick out the ring – and Percy just turned to me and kissed me. And even though all the focus was on the happy couple and the giant rock on Piper's finger, Percy had the ability to make me feel like the only girl in the room. And to think, earlier we were just so very happy Percy managed to Pass Maths and get into collage. Yes the day we found out the results he went mental.

We came home whilst Sally and Paul were away an got locked out of his house. He had had enough alcohol to think it was a good idea to scale the building to an open window on the second floor to try to get in. He was defiantly drunk. And I had the keys – I found them in my pocket when he had started climbing – but No matter how many times I screamed that I had the keys he didn't listen, got half way up the drain pipe before looking down. He overbalanced and fell off the building, breaking his arm. I had also had more then a few drinks and just stood there laughing dangling the keys in front of his face. Apparently when I'm drunk I get mean.

"Annabeth. You're my best friend" he said in the most sincere voice I had ever heard him use "I don't know what I would do if you ever left me" I wanted to interrupt. I couldn't physically bring myself to leave him. He knew too much about me for me to do that. "You hold me together when I feel like I'm about to fall apart. You know exactly what to say when I'm down. Sometimes I start arguments with you because you are so damn hot when you're mad and the make up sex is just fantastic" Make up sex was pretty hot but I wasn't going to admit that to him. So I slapped him on the arm for actually announcing that in the middle of a restaurant full of people. And I'm pretty sure the creepy old couple on the table next to us were listening in.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, but I didn't realise what I was feeling until we kissed. Then I was done for. To actually believe you're with me. You're my girlfriend" he took a breath of air as I started to get nervous. This wasn't the usually conversation we had on our anniversary. This was the type of serious conversation you have when you're about to propose to someone. And I'm sorry but WHAT! I'm not ready for this, I can't be ready for this. Of course I'm never going to want anyone but Percy but we're 23 for god's sake. But then again, if I did get married now the my grandparents would defiantly see it.

Oh the first time Percy met my grandparents. Grandma loved him – of course she did, she loves everyone – whilst grandpa threatened to push him off the top of the empire state building if he ever hurt me. He had access to the 103 floor apparently and as he liked to remind Percy every time we saw them, it's a long way down.

So if we were getting married then I would do it whilst they were still around. Because they needed to be there, sitting next to my parents – my dad still thinking I'm a virgin whilst mother smiling along like she doesn't know a thing – whilst Percy's parents sat on the other isle just being them. Sally would bake the cake, we'd all go shopping for a dress, I'd get to tell Thalia and Piper what to ware for a change.

"Actually, calling you my girlfriend doesn't sound right any more" the nerves went away. The panicking stopped. This was just Percy and I. And he was asking me a very important question.

"Wise girl" he said, moving down so he was on one knee in front of me, a small velvet box clasped in his hands and a giant – slightly nervous – smile on his face. yes now the creepy couple were defiantly listening in on out conversation. As were the surrounding tables "four words. Will you marry me?"

The world stopped. The second hand refused to move. The world around disappearing as it just became about me and the guy who was on his knee before me. The guy I was defiantly going to spend the rest of my life with "Yes. Of course I will Seaweed Brain" I said, taking his face in my hands and not caring that we now had an obvious audience, kissing him like I couldn't breathe and he was my oxygen. Breaking away, he opened the box to revel a gorgeous ring, with a sapphire the same colour of his eyes. I almost cried when I saw it. I did kiss him again when he placed the ring on my finger. A perfect fit.

The rest of the night was a blur of champagne and food and him insisting he carry me over the threshold of our apartment, where all our friends were waiting with more champagne – sparkling apple juice for Piper – and a very excited Festus who was still as crazy as ever even though he had grown out of the puppy phase. We had to call our parents in the morning – apparently Sally was going to shout at Percy for not doing it at Jacksons – but for now we were kicking out our friends and celebrating our relationship just the two of us. Carrying me to the bedroom, I slipped out of my dress and into bed with my fiance, feeling the happiest I have ever felt in my life.

The End


End file.
